A Rose's Star Volume 1: Hoshi Kumiko
by spoiled princez
Summary: Wishes do come true. KuramaxOC. (CHAPTERS TEMPORARILY BEING REVISED, but feel free to still read)
1. Trailer

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a long time since I updated this.. After giving it much thought, I guess it's time to start over to get it back on the right track. **

**So I decided to give it a few tweaks, especially at the succeeding chapters. ****That would be perfectly okay, ne? ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Trailer<strong>:

"_Every creature in the universe has their own star to watch over them, to guide them in their decisions. At some occasions, stars can grant the wishes of their creature."_

Kurama looked up at the night sky from his window. He noticed the brightest star, the one closest to the moon.

It seemed to hypnotize him, like it was telling him something.

Though hesitant at first, he still whispered his wish, hoping that _desperately_ wishing on a star might work. Then he shook his head, snapping out of it, "I must be going crazy. It was all just a rumor, anyway," he shrugged.

Kurama picked up a book from his study table nearby and sat at the chair he placed by the window. He tried to read, but his attention just reverts back to the star.

Sighing, he finally gave up and faced the sky again.

But the star wasn't there anymore. Instead, Kurama saw a flash of light shooting towards the middle of the forest, instantly filling it with bright light.

* * *

><p>Kurama stood in awe as he saw the clearing was filled with the bright red silk he followed.<p>

He tried looking around to find its source, when he noticed a figure of what seemed to be a girl lying unconscious in the middle of the clearing. Curious, he carefully went to take a closer look.

Kurama reached the girl, who was lying on her stomach. Seeing the red silk coming from her head, it didn't take long before it hit him—that the red silk, which fills the whole clearing and even reaches out to farther corners of the forest, was actually her very long hair.

And as if that wasn't enough to surprise him, Kurama got the biggest shock of his life when he turned her over to lie on her back.

The girl has the EXACT same face as him, only softer and more feminine. Their hairline, complexion, cheekbones, small nose, and chin are all the same. It's as if he was looking into a mirror, only that his reflection is sleeping.

"H-how could this be?" Kurama whispered in disbelief.

* * *

><p>Kurama stared back at her, wondering if she just read his mind. "Uh, right…" was all he could reply.<p>

She giggled. "Anyway, thanks for bringing me here to take care of me, Kurama."

His eyes widened in shock. Kurama was pretty sure his mother called him by his alias, the name his mother gave him when she gave birth—_Shuichi._

_Whoops! Huge mistake,_the girl realized. She started to blush, her face almost the same color as her hair.

"H-how did you know my... _real_ name?" Kurama asked. He was startled, yet he tried to hide it.

She smiled sheepishly, blushing even deeper. "Ummm…it's a long story."

"I can listen."

"No, no, i-it's not yet time." Seeing the confused look on his face, she sighed, "You'll understand soon. You see, I myself am not yet ready to tell you, so..." she smiled and held out her hand for Kurama to shake, "in the meantime, allow me to introduce myself. My real name's Kumiko. But you can call me Sumi around others too, since it's my alternate name in the Ningenkai. It's similar to how you use the name '_Shuichi."'_

* * *

><p>Kumiko seemed to shine under the moonlight as she continued, "There are stars that choose to live with their creature for their own reasons. In my case, I was attracted to you," she looked away, slightly blushing. "But I was hesitating to do what I want, since I was a bit unsure. So I started to tell myself that I should be content up there. And just when I was about to be convinced by this lie, you wished for me."<p>

"I did?"

"You wished for someone who would give meaning to your existence. Don't deny it, Kurama."

* * *

><p>"Why did you choose to be with me when you know I could kill you when I turn into Youko? Aren't you the least bit afraid that you're in a dangerous—I mean, fatal—situation, now that you're far from the sky where you used to be safe?"<p>

Kumiko just smiled as she answered, her eyes still focused on her book, "Of course not. You've had a change of heart. And even if you _did _turn into Youko, I believe you're still that same Kurama I know and love."

He blushed.

Then she closed her book and sat up. "Besides, I also have a destiny to fulfill."

"A destiny?"

"Yup. I have a mission yet to accomplish. It's the 'consequence' for leaving my home." She stopped to look at Kurama straight in the eye,"So you better take care of me while I figure out what this mission is."

"So does that mean you don't know?"

She nodded. "No one knows. Even I have no idea. Yet. But what I _do _know is that it's related to you, so you have to make sure that your blessing in disguise, a.k.a. Hoshi Kumiko, is safe no matter what. That's why we're pretending to be related, right?"

Kurama smiled to himself. Kumiko really doesn't have to point that out, because he already knew he was responsible for her, right from that time he first laid eyes on her. "And what if I refuse?" he joked.

She smirked. "Don't you think it's unfair if I would make your wishes come true but you don't do anything in return? This is a give-and-take relationship, you know."

* * *

><p><strong>So as both of them discover her mission, Kumiko and Kurama must first face challenges…<strong>

_(Shows Shiori Minamino asleep in a hospital bed)_

"She's getting weaker and weaker in every second that passes," Kumiko's voice trembled.

Then there's no other way. The Forlorn Hope's the only choice. And there's no time to waste now.

"But Shuichi," Kumiko said, "please don't do what you're planning to. Accepting Gouki and Hiei's offer isn't a very good idea."

**Make tough decisions…**

_(Shows Kumiko almost in tears as she held on to Kurama's arm)_

"It's just that…" A tear finally rolled down her cheek, but she immediately wiped it away. "I don't want anyone to sacrifice their own life. I don't want Okaasan to die, but I also don't want you to offer your life to the mirror in exchange for her survival."

**Encounter huge surprises…**

_(Shows Kumiko's very long hair suddenly cut by a samurai with his katana)_

Kumiko tried to stand up with all her might, her whole body shaking in fear and a great loss of energy.

Her enemy laughed maniacally. "You certainly didn't see that one coming, huh?"

**Overcome disappointments…**

_(Shows Kurama trying to comfort Kumiko)_

"I…I can't believe it!" Kumiko was still trembling.

"Sshh. Calm down, Kumiko, please…"

"How can I? Even though I won, I still lost something of great value, Kurama," she sobbed. "Every... thing... everything's gone now... Gone!"

**Get through struggles…**

_(Shows Kumiko lying in bed, one of Kurama's plants by her bedside)_

"As soon as Kumiko wakes up, the plant will be ready to enter her body by then. It will relieve her of the pain and keep her alive."

"Uh, Kurama, I don't see how that can be possible," Kuwabara scratched his head as he spoke.

"Hn. Baka," Hiei muttered.

"Sshh. She's waking up," Botan observed.

**Sacrifice…**

_(Shows a very weak Kumiko, trying to smile despite the extreme pain)_

"Don't die. Please," Kurama whimpered, glistening tears starting to fall from those emerald-green eyes to his beautiful face. "Not like this. Not now. Not this soon, please my Hoshi..."

**And know what true love means and feels like…**

_(Shows Kurama and Kuwabara in a train)_

"Are you still thinking about her?" Kuwabara suddenly said.

"She's on my mind in every minute of every day."

"Whoa… you're still waiting for Kumiko to come back? Even for these past three years?"

"She's made a promise. So with all my faith, I will keep on waiting, and consequently love her more and more each day, even after she comes. Even if it would take forever for her to be with me again, I'll manage."

**SPOILED PRINCEZ'S 16 ROSES PRODUCTIONS brings you an action-packed…**

_(Shows Kumiko slamming onto the battle arena's cement floor)_

_No!_ Kurama was about to shout when the enemy started to approach her.

But what Kumiko communicated with him through telepathy is what stopped him from bolting towards the stage: _Calm down, I can defeat him._

…**and sweet love story…**

_(Shows the gang sitting around the campfire)_

It was Kurama's turn. He stood up and spoke in his lovely voice, "This song is dedicated to the brightest star in the sky, which happens to be with us once again." He took the guitar resting on the sand. "Welcome back, _my Kumiko_." He then smiled his perfect smile, which could make any girl's heart melt.

…**based on Yoshihiro Togashi's Yu Yu Hakusho. **

**Starring Youko Kurama/Shuichi Minamino…**

(_Shows Kurama reading his textbook)_

"I don't quite understand why you still study when you already know all that stuff," Kumiko suddenly said.

"There's nothing to do at the moment. But it's also kind of fun, actually. On the other hand, I'd swear I'd rather do something else if…if there _is _something else to do."

…**and Hoshi Kumiko/Sumi Minamino**

_(Shows Kumiko opening a pink glittery lunchbox)_

The aroma of newly-steamed sushi instantly filled the whole room.

"Does anyone want sushi?"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Here you go then. Dig in!"

Everyone took their chopsticks and started to eat. Hiei, at first, pretended he wasn't hungry, of course. But who could resist a delicious delicacy specially made by a special star?

**CAST ALSO INCLUDES:**

**Hiei…**

(_Shows Hiei desperately trying to beat Kumiko in training)_

"Damn fox," Hiei's frown deepened. He's getting pissed off with each counter attack.

It's cool that Kurama has all of Hiei's moves memorized, so swordfight training with Hiei every afternoon proved to be totally fun.

…**Yusuke Urameshi…**

_(Shows Yusuke laughing out loud that he almost cried)_

Yusuke was practically rolling on the floor now, clutching his stomach. "You should've seen your face!"

"I don't see anything funny at all," Kumiko was obviously getting furious.

… **Kazuma Kuwabara …**

_(Shows Kuwabara scratching his head as he tries to figure out the answer to the last test question)_

"This is it, the last one," Kuwabara murmured, tapping his pencil on his desk. "I'll prove to them that I can ace this test."

…**Botan…**

_(Shows Botan surfing the night sky)_

"Botan…" she heard a familiar voice of a girl nearby. She looked around her, but she couldn't find the speaker.

"Who's there? And where are you?" Botan asked.

"I'm right here. Look above you, to the northwest," the voice answered, and Botan did what she was told.

"K-Kumiko?" Botan drew closer to the star nearest to the moon. "Kumiko-chan, is that you?"

The star twinkled as it replied, "Please help me, Botan. I need you so I can finally be with my Kurama again."

…**and a whole lot more to watch out for…**

…**A Rose's Star****…**

_(Shows Kumiko surrounded by her long hair)_

She moved towards the moonlight. It struck her, starting from the top of her head up to the very ends of her long hair, down to her feet.

_She was shining, like how that star shone brightly on that night the desperate wish was made..._

Then everything she said became clear. It wasn't just all a coincidence. And she definitely wasn't making it all up.

She was _that_ same star, the shooting star that fell on the same place she was found in the forest.

"So do you believe me now, Kurama-san?" she flashed a sweet smile, making her lovelier.

…**Coming in computers near you real soon…**

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think guys?<strong>

**Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1: Wish

**A/N: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY TODAY! This chapter is one of my birthday gifts for myself, and also one of my treats to Charrie, a good friend of mine who keeps up with my craziness over Kurama... :D**

**Anyway, to avoid confusion, let me tell you that this is set a year before the series started, which is why he's only 14 years old in this part of the story. His hair is still short, and he still haven't met anyone in the gang-even Hiei.**

**So read up and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Wish<strong>

I've never felt this way before.

It's been years—14 years to be exact—since I got injured by that Bounty Hunter and was forced to take refuge in the ningenkai, using the body of an unborn baby in his mother's womb. Months after, I was reborn in a human body, and was renamed _Shuichi Minamino _by the woman who gave birth to me, Shiori.

She took care of me as her own child, but I didn't really care about that then. I was cold to her. After all, it didn't matter if she'd be hurt or not, since my strength would be fully regained once I turn 10 years old in this body. I had already planned my return to Makai by that time, and I would like to leave without a trace. In fact, I thought that it's better if she'd hate me to make things easy. But a sudden turn of events changed my attitude towards her.

It happened about four years ago.

I just got home from school then. I was going to do some gardening, as part of my routine.

I went to the kitchen where I found Shiori preparing dinner for us. "Do we have any large containers around here?" I asked her.

She answered, "Yes, they're in the cupboards. I'll get them for you."

"You don't need to. I'll do it myself," I said, as I climbed on a chair to reach the cupboards. I saw a container beside my mom's stack of glass plates.

The chair was already wobbling as I reached up higher. As I was about to get the container, my elbow hit the plates, causing them to fall and break into a thousand pieces. To make things worse, I suddenly lost my balance and slipped. Now I'm about to fall on the shattered glass.

"Watch out!" Shiori shouted.

And I didn't expect what happened next.

Shiori ran to where I was and caught me, saving me from the dreadful fall. However, she was the one who got injured, as glass shards cut through her skin. With her hands bleeding, she managed to smile at me and ask, "Are you alright, Shuichi? Did you get hurt?"

That accident also resulted to change of plans. I learned that she truly loved and cared for me as her own son, and would do anything for my welfare.

And it changed me a lot. I was not the cold-hearted Youko anymore, who had no other desire than to kill. I became sensitive to others' feelings, something I had learned from Shiori.

No matter how hard I try to leave her, I'd just feel all guilty about the whole thing, and go back to her. It's all because I've realized she's always been my mother.

With that, I wasn't able to leave, so I just decided to stay for as long as she loves me as her son. She had no clue about who I really am, and I never intended to let her know. She doesn't need to anyway. And it's for her safety, too.

I've been happy because of my mom's continuous care for me. But there's just something…missing.

I might be surrounded by kind people in the neighborhood and in school, but the feeling of contentment just isn't there.

I need to have at least _someone _who I could be myself with, someone whom I can confide my secret with, someone to understand and accept me for who I am. I need someone to make me feel truly happy, _someone to give meaning to my 1000+ years of existence._

That's my only wish.

I kept on tossing and turning on the bed for almost two hours already. School's out for the summer since last week, and this night was awfully hot.

Sweat was trickling down my spine again. I grunted as I stood up to change my shirt—for the third time. I took my sweaty black t-shirt off and threw it into the hamper. Man, the laundry's piling up. I had to help Kaasan with washing those tomorrow.

After some stretching, I opened my clothes drawer and soon found a sleeveless shirt to put on. I was about to go back to bed when I saw my bedroom window still open, revealing a sky full of stars.

They say wishing on stars would make a wish come true. If you'd ask me, I'd say it's all just a pure coincidence. It just so happened that they wished on stars when they are about to get what they asked for by themselves, without actually wishing for it. I smirked at the thought and slowly climbed up on the bed.

But hey, what if it isn't just by chance? I felt goose bumps on my arms and legs. It made me stop and turn around to look at the sky. What if there's really some sort of magic going on among those balls of gas that are light-years away from this planet?

Then an idea suddenly came on my mind. I know it's a bit girlish, but…it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?

I hesitated at first, but there's just something about those stars that made me decide to stay up and try my luck. My feet moved involuntarily, dragging me towards the open window.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Kurama looked up at the night sky from his window. Then he noticed the brightest star—the closest star to the moon—which seemed to hypnotize him. He thinks the star was telling him something.

He whispered his wish, hoping it might work.

Then he shook his head, snapping out of it, "I must be going crazy."

Kurama picked up a book from his study table nearby and sat at the chair he placed by the window. He flipped through it and stopped at a random page. Kurama tried to read, but his attention just reverts back to the star.

So he finally gave up and faced the sky again.

But the star wasn't there anymore. Instead, it was shooting towards the middle of the forest, filling it with bright light.

Kurama suddenly felt his heart skip a beat. That shooting star made him curious as to where it landed. Without hesitation, Kurama quietly opened his bedroom door, went downstairs, and headed for the front door of the house.

"Shuichi?"Shiori Minamino, Kurama's human mother, called out to him. "Why are you still up? And where are you going?"

Kurama turned around to face her. "I just need to get some fresh air. It's too hot in here. How about you, Kaasan?"

"I couldn't sleep too, so I decided to eat something," Shiori answered as she opened the refrigerator. "Just don't stay out too late, okay?"

"Yes, Kaasan."

As soon as he was out of the house, Kurama bolted through the forest.

_So the star landed in the middle of the forest. So it has to be…right, it has to be in the clearing! _Kurama calculated.

He turned right. Every plant and vine paved the path for Kurama as he made his way through [Pretty cool, huh?]. His legs and feet aren't under his mind's control now, but his heart does. It beat faster with each step he took. He knew the only way for it to beat normally again is to follow its desire.

Then Kurama suddenly stopped. He noticed something from the corner of his eye. He looked to the left, and saw something bright. He cautiously walked towards it. His heart suddenly beat a lot faster as he crouched down to touch it. It felt like silk, and it seems to have come from deep in the forest.

Kurama followed his instincts and left the path he took before to find out what is the source of the bright red silk. He himself was confused by his actions, yet he felt thrilled.

He ran as fast as he could—almost as fast as he could run when he's Youko—and soon reached an area where there was light ahead. Even at his distance—one or two miles from that area in the woods—it was all too bright that he had to put a hand over his eyes, causing him to slow down.

It wasn't until he reached the tallest tree in the forest did he realize the familiar surroundings. Turns out, the red silk was leading him through a shortcut to the clearing all along.

Then it was just a few more steps to go. His heart is beating wildly, like it wants to leap out of his chest. As he got closer to the clearing, the brightness didn't pierce his eyes anymore. In fact, he can see right through it now.

One more step, and a vine bended backwards by itself to let him through.

Kurama saw the clearing was filled with the bright red silk he followed. He then tried to locate where it all came from.

Just then, he noticed a figure of what seemed to be a girl lying unconscious on the ground in the middle of the clearing. The red silk came from her head, and it was then that he realized it was her very long hair that is filling the whole clearing, even reaching out to farther corners of the forest.

He almost tiptoed as he went to take a closer look, careful not to step on the hair and wake her up.

Kurama reached the girl, who was lying on her stomach. He carefully turned her over, and got the biggest shock of his life.

Her face is EXACTLY the same as his. Their hairline, complexion, cheekbones, small nose and chin are all the same. It's as if he was looking into a mirror, except his reflection is sleeping.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurama's POV<strong>

My heartbeat is at its normal rate now. That's odd, because I was looking for the star—the cause of my sudden accelerated heart rate—yet when I saw this girl, I felt…content. Well, in the case of my heart, that is.

Questions started to stir up in my mind.

_Who is this girl? What's happening? _I know it's impossible to have someone—except for a relative or an identical twin—to look exactly like you, but here she is, a perfect resemblance of my face.

Knowing I couldn't answer these questions by myself, I assume the girl can. So I have to take her with me.

I carefully picked her up bridal style and started on the way home. Her long hair was not a problem, though, because the plants along the forest gets out of the way as we passed, and makes sure her hair won't get entangled in them.

Now the only problem is what to tell my mother when I get home carrying an unconscious girl about my age in a light pink dress that ends just above her knees and bared her shoulders—and with flowing red hair about 20+ meters long—or longer—at this hour in the night. Based on the moon's position in the sky, it's already around 12:00. I'm lucky enough if I could sneak into my room without being seen, but then I still have to explain when morning comes.

I sighed as I got to the door. After a few moments, I opened it.

And I guess I wasn't _that _lucky.

"Shuichi?" Shiori said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

"…so I decided to take her in," Kurama just finished explaining to his mother. The three of them were in his bedroom, the girl lying on the bed. They didn't bring the girl to the guest room because Kurama insisted on watching over her until she regains consciousness.

Shiori, as understanding as always, kept nodding throughout her son's story. In the end, she was utterly convinced that Shuichi, on his leisurely walk in the nearby forest, chanced upon a girl in the middle of the woods, cold and alone. _Poor child, _Shiori thought as she looked at the girl, who was in a deep sleep.

Shiori still wanted to ask some more about this unexpected guest, but she knew it's better to save it until tomorrow, or until the girl wakes up.

She glanced up at the wall clock. It's already 12:15 AM. Shiori yawned. "You better get some rest now, Shuichi."

"You too, Kaasan," Kurama replied.

Shiori left the room when Kurama lay on the sleeping bag on the floor. As soon as he heard his mother's soft footsteps fade, Kurama stood up. He sat by the bed to gaze at the girl.

Curiosity made him lean in closer, his hands holding on to the side of the bed to support his weight. Unfortunately, one of his hands slipped and he almost fell on the sleeping girl if he hadn't sat up quickly.

However, Kurama had brushed against the girl's right leg, and she started to whimper in pain. Her eyes remained closed, though.

Kurama quickly examined the leg. In less than a minute, he concluded she had a leg sprain. Kurama then took a seed from her hair and made it sprout into a vine. It wrapped around her leg, and her soft cries eventually ceased as the plant tightened its grip. The vine camouflaged into the color of her skin.

Kurama breathed a sigh of relief as the girl sank into a deep sleep once again. _He just knew he had to take care of her._

He didn't leave the foot of the bed up until the sun's rays slowly seeped in the window, which he totally forgot to close the night before.

Shiori got up at 6:30. Kurama heard her open her bedroom door to head towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

His eyes drifted to the overflowing hamper. Then he remembered his plan to volunteer in helping with the laundry today.

So he took one last glance at the girl and got out of his room carrying the laundry hamper. The laundry room is right after the kitchen, so he'd have to pass by his mom.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kaasan," Kurama greeted her cheerfully as he stopped by the kitchen's doorway.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Shuichi," Shiori smiled as she greeted Kurama back. "Is she awake?"

"Iie, and I think it will take a little longer before she does so."

"Doshite?"

"Based on my observation, she seems to have come from a faraway place. She must have been really spent."

"Oh, is that so? Then she deserves a well-needed rest," she paused, and eyed the hamper Kurama was carrying.

Kurama already knew what she'd ask, so he said, "I'll help you with today's laundry. I don't want to burden you with all of these. Would that be okay with you?"

"But of course. After you put that hamper in the laundry room, let's have our breakfast first, okay?"

"Yes, Kaasan," he responded, and did what he was told.

**Isn't he just so sweet? *swoons***

**More of Kurama (of course) and the girl in the next chapters, so stay tuned.**

**Also, don't forget to R&R! Your reviews would really mean a lot to me.**


	3. Chapter 2: Waking Up

**A/N: Yes! I've finally finished this chapter. We've had a LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG weekend, and I've been really busy with this one. And I'm so satisfied now that I saw the end result. Enjoy reading!**

**The girl's first dialogues are in this chapter...can you imagine how she looks like?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Waking Up<strong>

A week had passed and the girl still hadn't waked up.

Kurama set the book he just finished reading on his study table and turned around in his seat. He noticed something on the girl's right leg. He immediately approached the bed, and then saw that the plant he used to cure her sprain was just returning to its original color. It slowly disappeared afterwards. This only meant that she got completely healed by the plant.

And just as he suspected a few days ago, it was all that was needed to end the wait.

The girl slowly opened her eyes and found Kurama's big green ones staring back at her. Then there was a momentary silence as they gazed at each other.

_Is he really…my Kurama? _She asked herself, enthralled.

Kurama's world seemed to stop as the girl's emerald-green eyes pierced through his. His heart is starting to beat rapidly once again as he tried to find a rational explanation of what he's seeing.

_I thought her eyes would be a different color, but I was wrong. Our faces are totally the same in every way. How did this happen? _Kurama pondered on this lingering question.

The girl, reading his thoughts, smiled her sweetest smile, interrupting Kurama from his reverie and made him blush a deep red.

He just knew he had to break up the silence, so Kurama finally spoke up, "So, how are you feeling now?"

"I feel perfectly fine," she answered in a voice that sounded like soft music.

"Good," he sighed, "so the plant must have helped a lot."

"Plant?"

"Uh, I mean…I tried to treat you because I detected a sprain in your leg last week, and—"

"Did you just say _last week_?" Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"I found you in the middle of the forest, and you've slept for a week since then," Kurama slowly explained.

_Oh, so that was how it felt like to be asleep, _the girl thought. _You wouldn't get to feel anything while your body rests. It is so peaceful that you wouldn't realize how time passes by—or days, in my case._

Footsteps from outside the room wrenched her from her thoughts. The door opened and a beautiful woman with long black hair tied back in a low ponytail peeked in.

"Shuichi," Shiori called in a soft voice. Then she noticed the girl. "Oh, hello there. I was just about to cook dinner. After resting for quite a long time, I bet you're really hungry by now."

The girl nodded as she giggled a little. "Yes, I am."

"Okay, so I'll prepare dinner for three," Shiori then looked at Kurama. "I'll leave you two to talk for now."

As soon as the door closed, the girl slowly sat up, instantly alarming Kurama. _You shouldn't move yet! _He shouted the warning in his head, his shoulders tense.

Sensing his sudden panic, the girl looked at her and smiled, "I guess sleeping for one whole week is enough for me to gain my strength back."

Kurama stared back at her, wondering how she read his mind. "Uh, right…" was all he could reply.

She giggled. "Thanks for bringing me here to take care of me, Kurama."

His eyes widened in shock. Kurama was pretty sure his mother called him by his alias, the name his mother gave him when she gave birth—_Shuichi_.

_Whoops! Huge mistake, _the girl realized. She started to blush, her face almost the same color as her hair.

"H-how did you know my name?" Kurama asked.

She smiled, blushing even deeper. "Ummm…it's a long story."

"I can listen."

"No, it's not yet time. I'll just tell you soon." She cleared her throat and then held out her hand for Kurama to shake. "My real name's Kumiko. But you can call me Sumi, too, since it's my alternate name in the ningenkai, similar to how you use the name _'Shuichi.'"_

_She seems nice,_ Kurama observed, _yet mysterious. But something tells me that I should trust her._

"I'm Kurama, but it seems you already knew that," he shook her outstretched hand, and something occurred to him as soon as they touched.

* * *

><p><strong>Kumiko's POV<strong>

I started to feel the warmth in my hand, and then it soon filled me. My heart beat a different rate, alternating from slow to fast. As I looked him in the eye, I knew he felt the same.

I smiled, because he held my hand for longer than what was intended in a handshake. I gently pulled my hand from his grasp and put his hand down with the other.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kurama murmured, looking away.

"That's okay." I said.

I looked at our hands on the bed, mine still over his, and he suddenly grabbed me by the wrist. "You said you've had enough rest," he slowly got up. "Why don't we go downstairs now and wait for the food there?"

"That would be lovely," I answered, and he helped me get up.

I saw him glance at the hair bundled up on the left side of the room—it actually occupied the whole side. "Don't you feel a bit uncomfortable?"

"Nah, my hair isn't heavy at all. In fact, I can move freely without getting a single strand tangled."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm," I nodded.

He held my hand as we went downstairs. We left the door open since a huge portion of my hair would most probably be still in the room even when we reach the dining room. As we walked, my hair was like a beautiful red carpet being laid down along the hallway, through the stairs, and to the dining room.

Shiori was almost finished setting the table. "Good thing you're here now. I won't have to go up to call you two. Come, have a seat," she gestured for us to take our places.

Obviously, Shiori always sat at the head of the table. Kurama let me take the first seat after Shiori's on the left side of the dining table, yet he was reluctant to release my hand.

I blushed as I tugged my hand. "Shuichi," I pleaded.

He smiled at me and finally let go when Kaasan reappeared from the kitchen with our food. He just resorted to sitting across from me.

_At least, I can still watch her lovely face._ I smiled coyly at him as I heard his thoughts again.

We all started to eat our dinner in silence, with Kurama staring intently at me. Whenever our eyes would meet, I'd immediately look away, though I could feel my cheeks getting hot everytime. He just smiled his signature sweet smile the whole time.

Sometime during our meal, Shiori turned to me, "Um, could you please tell us your name? I almost forgot to ask you." She smiled sheepishly.

I looked at her straight in the eyes and smiled. "I'm Sumi."

"I'm Shiori, and I believe you already know my son, Shuichi."

I met his gaze again, and he nodded in acknowledgment. I flashed him a bright smile and did the same.

"Shuichi told me he found you in the woods unconscious. I got worried when I heard that. I assumed it was either you got lost, or—" she gulped, "—someone attacked you…" Shiori looked horrified. "Oh, Sumi, please tell me nothing awful like that happened to you."

"Of course not—at least, I hope so…" I looked down at my plate.

"What do you mean? Don't you remember?"

I shook my head.

"Okay, then kindly tell us your contact information so we can help you get back home. Your family must have been very worried about you."

I looked up at Shiori at the word _'family'_ with sad eyes. She's right. They must've been wondering how I am doing now, most especially my mother. I could almost see her forehead creased with worry, my name always whispered by those gentle lips of hers. "I'm sorry," I said in a voice that sounded like a whisper. I can feel the tears surfacing.

"Are you alright? Did I say something offensive?"

"No, it's just…" I blinked, trying to hold back tears. Now this is going to be hard. I certainly can't tell the truth to anyone else but Kurama. "For some reason, the only thing I was able to remember is my name," I just lied.

Like what I expected, confusion crossed Kurama's perfect features as a reaction to what I just said. Disruptive thoughts ran through his mind so I used telepathy. _I can explain later, Kurama—when we're finally alone by ourselves._

He blinked. Maybe I just made it more puzzling for him.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurama's POV<strong>

We resumed eating quietly again—Kaasan, especially. She's got a far-away look in her eyes and a serious facial expression again—which indicates she's in deep thought.

She finished eating first and pushed her plate forward. "Shuichi," she started in a tone that she uses to ask a favor, "What do you say we let Sumi stay with us until she recovers her memories?"

Now that's music to my ears. A beautiful girl would live under the same roof with me—sounds like my cup of tea.

_Then say yes, _the very familiar voice inside my head ordered. _You know you like the idea so much. Both of us do, _Youko urged.

I guess I can't deny it now—not now that Youko pointed it out as straightforwardly as always. Besides, getting to know Kumiko would be so much easier if I agree. I might as well get a chance with this gorgeous lady.

"Sure. She's very welcome in here," I answered.

"Really?" Kumiko leaned in on her elbows on the table.

I nodded.

"So would it be like an adoption?"

"It would be more than that, my dear. You're part of the family now," Kaasan lightly touched Kumiko's arm.

Her eyes shone. "Arigatou gozaimasu, Minamino-sama!" she bowed her head as a sign of thanks.

"Please, just call me 'Kaasan,'" my mother smiled.

"Oh okay. Arigatou gozaimasu, _Kaasan_!" she thanked again, making all of us giggle.

Kumiko finished eating right after I did. She noticed us staring at her long hair, which, as I had predicted, still occupied a huge portion of my bedroom upstairs, even though she's here in the dining room with us.

"Um, is my hair much of a bother?" she asked uncomfortably.

"Oh no, I was just admiring it," Kaasan assured her. "Just how did you get your hair to grow that long?" she meant that as a rhetorical question, since Kumiko obviously doesn't remember—well, from what Kumiko told her, though.

Kumiko sighed. "I'll just tie my hair into an updo to get it out of the way." She pushed her plate forward as Kaasan started clearing the table.

"Actually, you look beautiful that way," I blurted out. "You seem to have some sort of radiant glow." I can see her blushing now.

"Aww, that's so sweet," Kaasan flashed me a meaningful smile, to which I responded with a raise of an eyebrow. "Shuichi, I think you should get Sumi to her new room. One of the guest rooms could be hers now."

There are four guest rooms in the house—two female guest rooms and two male guest rooms. I will let Kumiko have the one across from my room.

I was about to stand up when I remembered something. "What about the dishes?"

"Don't worry; I'll take care of these tonight. Oh, and Sumi," she turned to Kumiko, "if ever you'd like to take a shower, let Shuichi know. I could lend you some clothes for the meantime."

Kaasan then disappeared into the kitchen with the dishes. I went to Kumiko's side and held her hand once again, the feeling of warmth returning to me as we went back upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Kumiko's POV<strong>

Kurama opened the sliding door of the guest room and flipped the light switch on.

"Let's go in, shall we?" he motioned for me to step inside with him.

As I got in, I saw that the walls are all covered with baby pink wallpaper adorned with an intricate rose pattern. The queen-size bed with a white canopy hanging above it was pushed against a wall, making it the centerpiece of the room. There's also a huge closet, bookshelves, a study table, a television set, and toilet and bath.

Orchids hung at the four corners of the room, and roses are placed in glass vases at the tables. These plants are identical to the ones in the whole house. They may seem to be for decorative purposes only, but they also serve as Kurama's eyes and ears to keep the house safe from any demon that might follow him.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"Of course I do," I replied, though I didn't sound enthusiastic enough. My eyes are focused on the window, where something much more beautiful awaits.

Homesickness almost swallowed me whole. If it weren't for Kurama still holding my hand, I would've been on my knees now, clutching my chest as I break down. If it weren't for him…

I shook that thought away and approached the window and opened it wide, revealing the vast night sky. There, I saw Tsuki (moon) and all the other Hoshi (star).

My family.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Please R&amp;R!<strong>

**Oh, and if you've got any suggestions, I encourage you guys to let me know. I'll be open to your ideas, and it will sure help me a lot if you cooperate with me. :D**


	4. Chapter 3: As Sumi Minamino

**A/N: Whew! I finally got finished with this one! It's been a hectic month, but still I managed to continue. Kurama and Kumiko just proved to be unforgettable for me that I was even able to relate them to our lessons.**

**Well, at least I got this over and done with, and I'm now off to the next chapter. **

**So enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, only Kumiko... though I'd like to own Kurama so much... *sniff, sniff* XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Sumi Minamino<strong>

Kumiko said she'll take a shower, so I got downstairs to let Kaasan know.

I found Kaasan in the kitchen as always. She was just wiping her hands with a hand towel when she noticed me. "Oh, I guess Sumi needs clothes after showering."

"Uh, y-yes," Is everyone seriously trying to read my mind? I shuddered at the thought.

"I already prepared for this situation," she grinned. "On top of my clothes drawer is a duffel bag, where I put the clothes I used to wear when I was still your age. I think it would fit her slim figure right."

"I'll give it to her right away." I turned and walked towards the stairs.

"Shuichi," I turned around immediately as her cheerful tone got serious, "please come back here afterwards. I really want to ask you something."

I nodded then started to take the stairs, wondering what could be bugging my mom. I got the bag then proceeded to knock on Kumiko's bedroom door. She didn't answer, so I tried to open it and realized it wasn't locked.

I went in, but Kumiko was nowhere to be found. Then I heard someone humming in the bathroom. I knocked, "Kumiko, are you in there?"

"Yes," a muffled voice answered from the other side of the door.

"Kaasan told me to—"

Before I could finish my sentence, the door opened a few inches and her head peeked out. "What's that?"

"These are the clothes she wants to lend you."

"Oh, thank you," she snatched the bag from me then closed the door. I think I saw her long red hair covering the whole bathroom floor. I wonder how she washes hair that long.

As instructed, I hurriedly went downstairs and found my mother sitting on the couch. I sat on the single sofa beside it and cleared my throat, "So what do you want to ask, Kaasan?"

"Actually, I wanted to ask you this since last week, but I just can't find the right time and the courage to."

I sighed. "Kaasan, I already told you to never hesitate to ask anything. You know I'll always be ready to take time to listen and try to give you an answer."

"That's right," she looked down at her lap, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay," I smiled. "So what is it, anyway?"

She fell silent as she thought of what to say. After a few minutes, she finally spoke up, "Have you noticed something strange about Sumi?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well…she totally looks like you—like you've been cloned or something."

"That _is _strange. But it's impossible to be because of cloning, since it's used only for therapeutic purposes. And as far as I know, there hasn't been any successful attempt at human cloning. It's been strictly banned in a lot of countries, and I've never undergone any laboratory experiment—not that I intend to. Besides, if she _is_ my clone, then we should be of the same gender, right?"

She nodded. I went on, "I tried researching, and found out some people really look alike even if they're not related at all."

"Then maybe that's the case," her eyes flickered with excitement. She then continued to think, while I remained quiet. It wasn't long after when she stood up and yawned, "Let's just pass this up for now. It's getting late."

I tagged behind as we went upstairs. Something tells me I have to check on Kumiko, so I waited for Kaasan to enter her room before I knocked on our new family member's door.

I got no answer, so I pressed my ear against the door and listened carefully. I heard sobs, and that's when I peeked in, only to find her looking up at the sky again.

"May I come in?" I asked, but there was no response. I approached her, and noticed she was praying. I don't want to interrupt, but I just have to know what's going on. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?"

I was taken by surprise when she suddenly turned around and hugged me, her tears soaking my shirt.

I got to inhale her scent, which is like the most fragrant rose I ever smelled—so good that I wonder if I could distinguish her scent if I unleashed my Rose Whip, when the rose petals would shower and fill the room with the rose's fragrance.

But that's not the issue right now.

I tried to comfort her by wrapping my arms around her. Then I felt my energy growing stronger, making me pull her in closer. I closed my eyes, hoping this moment would last forever.

But not all of the good things last.

My eyes flew open as Kumiko pulled away and wiped her tears. "I-I'm sorry. I was just carried away."

I cupped her face in my hands. "It's fine." I said, though it'd be more than alright if she's still hugging me. She smiled, as if she read my mind again…or did I just say that one aloud?

The smile quickly vanished as she turned back to the window. I looked up, too.

Just what could be up there that makes her so sad?

"I just miss them so much," Kumiko answered, like she heard that question in my head.

"Who?" I went to stand beside her.

"My family."

"But you said you don't remember…" I stopped as it hit me, that what she told Kaasan isn't true.

"I thought you'd figure it all out quickly."

"But why do you have to lie? Kaasan is a genuinely nice person, and I'm sure she'll understand."

"No, she won't."

"How could you say so?"

She looked at me. "It would be as complicated as your secret would sound to her."

I gulped. "So you know that, too?" I'm beginning to get nervous.

"I know everything about you. I guess I can tell you that I can also read your mind, since you've been wondering a lot about that."

"B-but h-how did you…?"

"I've been living for as long as you had. And by that, I meant ever since your Youko years. You just don't know I exist."

"So are you some kind of…stalker?"

She giggled. "No, I'm more of like a guardian."

"And what does that mean?"

"That I can't explain right now," she turned away, but I still managed to get her to face me.

"But why not?"

Our green eyes met. "I'm sorry, but I'm just not ready yet," she looked away, as tears filled her eyes.

"Kumiko…" I trailed off. She looks so vulnerable now that I want to hug and comfort her again, but I know that would be too much.

"Don't worry, Kurama," she looked up at me again, "I'll tell you soon—just not…now."

I wiped a tear falling from her sad eyes with my thumb. "I'll be patient."

"Thanks," she smiled, though I can still sense the sadness she felt. "Can I ask you a favor?"

I nodded for her to continue.

"Please don't tell Kaasan—or anyone else—the truth, when you finally knew about it."

"I understand. It'll just be between the two of us."

I realized I was still holding her shoulders, and we were too close that our foreheads were almost touching. She must have too, since she immediately pulled back and glanced at the clock, "We better go to sleep now."

And without waiting for a response, she led me to the door and said goodnight.

"Are you sure you're alright? I could still stay…"

"I'm just fine, Kurama," she smiled, but I sure know better than that.

I sighed. "Okay, if you say so. Good night then, Kumiko."

I decided to linger outside her room as she closed the door behind me. I heard her heave a sad sigh, and I guess it was her back that slid against the door.

Then I heard the sobs again.

* * *

><p><strong>Kumiko's POV<strong>

Faint light from the open window shone on my face, waking me up.

My back got sore from sleeping on the hard floor. I had cried myself to sleep, not having the strength to even stand up to go to the bed. My knees got too shaky for that.

I could see the last of the stars on the sky and the setting moon. But instead of getting depressed, my chest cleared up of any hard feeling. Then Tsuki spoke to me, _It's time to start with a clear mind and soul, my Hoshi._

I was soothed just by hearing her voice, and carefully stood up with my newfound strength. But then I grunted as I looked around the room. I can see my long hair everywhere I look!

"Well," I sighed, "time to fix this."

I went straight to the white dresser. Luckily enough, I found a pair of scissors in one of its drawers, so I gathered my hair to my side until I got to the tips. I measured 1 1/2" from there then cut it. I then set the cut hair—mind you, it's still very long—on top of the dresser table.

I easily found hair clips and a curling iron in one of the drawers. I started working on my forelocks, which I snipped to make them end just above my chest then curled them.

I tied the rest of my long hair into a heart-shaped bun in less than a minute, using the hair I cut as an improvised ribbon. I trimmed my bangs to prevent them from stinging my eyes then changed my clothes afterwards.

I've been hearing Kurama's thoughts ever since I got busy with my hair, so it wasn't a surprise to see him outside my room, as he was planning to escort me downstairs.

"Good morning, Kurama," I greeted.

He blinked, looked over my shoulder, and then turned back to me, "What happened to your hair?"

"I tied it back into a cute bun, like what I said last night," I turned around to let him see.

"I like it," he admired, making me blush slightly.

"Thank you," I faced him again. Suddenly, I got a whiff of the aroma of cooked food from downstairs. "Is that Kaasan?"

Kurama nodded. "She's preparing breakfast." Then he held out his hand. "May I?"

I blushed again as I took his hand and went downstairs with him.

We reached the kitchen, and Kaasan gave us a smile, which grew wider as she saw us holding hands. She gave me a meaningful look. "What a lovely lady we have here!" Kaasan exclaimed, making me blush even harder.

We started to eat a hearty breakfast soon after. Kaasan asked me if I'd like to go shopping with her, to which I said yes. She got excited, but suddenly paused, remembering something. She shot a concerned glance at Kurama. "What about you, Shuichi?"

"I'll just stay home," he answered.

Oh no. Tsuki had told me I should be with him everywhere I go. So I suggested, "Shuichi, why don't you just come with us? Trust me, you wouldn't be bored."

He thought about it for a while before he replied, "Oh, alright. It would surely be pretty lonely in here."

Actually, my Kurama makes sure that mischievous demons that might be lurking around in the city won't get to hurt innocent humans. That's why he agreed to go with us, to protect us—well, me, especially, because he felt the need to take care of me. I blushed slightly as I read that in his mind.

So does that mean he's getting attracted to my charm?

* * *

><p>I got dressed in a blue puff-sleeved top and jeans. Then I realized I don't have any shoes to wear, for as I can remember, I was barefoot since Kurama found me.<p>

I descended the stairs to look for Kaasan, but instead I found Kurama standing in the middle of the house, his back turned to me. As usual, he was telling his plants to keep their peaceful abode safe while we're away. When their telepathic conversation ended, I asked, "Where's Kaasan?"

He turned to me. "She's still upstairs. Why do you ask?"

Before I could open my mouth to reply, we heard soft footsteps approaching the stairs. Kaasan agreed to lend me her flats when I asked if I could borrow one of her shoes.

We then headed to the big mall in the city and went to Kaasan's favorite clothes store. A saleslady—who had her eyes on Kurama—greeted us happily and led us to the dresses section first.

"Just get what you want, Sumi," Kaasan encouraged, "and we'll buy them all."

The Minaminos are wealthy, to be frank. Their family isn't big at all—even if I joined in the picture—and so they spend less on basic commodities. Plus, Kaasan has a high-paying job and HUGE savings.

They choose to live simply though, and only buy luxuries when they get bored, which rarely happens. Kaasan loves to get busy around the house, while Kurama would just be reading his books, studying, or be with his plants.

However, even if I loved a lot of dresses in the store, I only chose a few. Kaasan frowned in disbelief, and picked out clothes by herself and made me try them. I surely couldn't resist telling the truth when she asked me which ones did I like, and then these clothes would go straight to our shopping basket.

She'd replace the ones I didn't like with something much better, have me try these out, and if I liked them, we'd buy them too. We had the same scenario when we went to buy tops, bottoms, jackets, and even swimsuits, in case we'd go to the beach. We ended up buying a lot that we had to replace our shopping basket with a shopping cart.

We got to the lingerie section, and that's when she let me choose by myself. I got as many as I can, since the only underwear I had was the one I wore when I was found in the woods, and the three sets of underwear in the guest room/my new bedroom. But when it's time to buy shoes and other apparel, Kaasan took over again.

We went to a restaurant outside the mall and ordered pasta for lunch. "Did you enjoy shopping?" Kaasan asked me.

"Well, actually…"

"I'm sorry if I overwhelmed you a bit," she grinned sheepishly. "I just got too excited."

"It's alright," I smiled back. "At least now I have a lot of clothes to choose from. I must say you have a good taste in fashion," I added, making her blush.

She took a sip of her juice. "I was thinking of holding a mini-celebration to welcome you to the family."

"Um, would that be necessary?"

"Of course it is! So, where do you want to go next?"

Kurama's been very quiet since we left the house, so I decided to surprise him. "Why don't we go to a karaoke bar?" I suggested.

He narrowed his eyes at me.

"That sounds like a good idea. Why not?" Kaasan said, throwing Kurama off-guard.

"Right and everyone will sing," I stated that as a fact.

"I'm sorry, I'm not really good at that," Kurama reasoned, exactly what I had expected he would.

"Impossible. Someone very talented like you can _surely_ sing well," I smirked.

He's practically blushing as red as a tomato right now. "Believe me, I really can't."

"Please, Shuichi," I put my hand over his. "It's not that hard to do."

He blushed even harder. "Sumi, I—"

"Come on, Shuichi," Kaasan piped in, "please do it in favor of Sumi."

His eyes went back and forth from me to Kaasan until our eager faces finally convinced him to give in.

Due to our excitement, Kaasan and I finished eating immediately, forcing Kurama to do the same. After Kaasan paid the bill, I grabbed Kurama by the arm. "Just in case you plan to escape," I winked.

We almost ran to the karaoke bar if only the tons of shopping bags we have to carry didn't slow us down. Kurama felt very grateful for that.

Once there, I sat him on the sofa and handed him the songbook. "We'll all take turns singing, and you'll go first."

"But wouldn't that be unfair?"

"Of course not. It's all fair and square. The younger ones go first, in alphabetical order. Shuichi goes first before Sumi," I explained.

His expression was a cross between confusion and disbelief. He actually looked funny, but I tried to stifle a giggle.

"Just choose a song, Shuichi," I said.

"Alright, alright," he flipped through the songbook until he found a song then started singing soon after.

His voice, so sweet and lovely, is already enough to make anyone fall in love with him. In my case, I just fell _more_ in love with him, and it got me distracted that I almost forgot to choose a song for myself.

When my turn came, I caught him staring dreamily at me as I sang. He got rather hypnotized by my glorious voice, as what I've read in his thoughts. That's just normal if you heard your Hoshi sing for the first time.

We sang a total of five songs each, with every song having a corresponding twist. Song #1 is our own choice, while Song #2 is decided by the next singer, so I got to choose for Kurama. He was able to do the same for my third song, which is to be randomly picked by the previous singer. Song #4 should have a song title with your favorite letter as the first letter, and Song #5 should be located on the next page of the one where the last song played is found.

We all had a lot of fun, especially since I got Kurama to sing all five.

We dropped by a grocery store to buy the ingredients needed for tonight's dinner. Kaasan would cook a small feast for the three of us as a part of the mini-celebration.

We got home at 5:00. Kurama helped me bring the shopping bags upstairs to my room. He brought in clothes hangers, too.

"Thanks," I smiled, and then added, "You had a great voice by the way, Kurama."

He instantly blushed. "Do you need any more help?" he tried changing subjects.

I shook my head. "Though singing for me could be a huge help in speeding this up."

He pretended not to hear and went out of the room before I could remind him of anything about the karaoke, which made me laugh.

I took my time sorting and folding my new clothes, and putting them in the clothes drawers. I hung the bathing suits, jackets, and other huge clothes in the clothes cabinet, and set the shoes on the large white shoe rack. I put the jewelries in the jewelry box, the hats, scarves, and bags in separate racks, and the cosmetics and hair accessories in the dresser drawers.

I decided to take a shower and change into house clothes. My hair had a way of drying up easily by itself if I want it to. So I tied my hair into the heart-shaped bun once again and went downstairs.

Kaasan and Kurama had just finished preparing the food.

"Come, Sumi. You're just in time," Kaasan said. We had a splendid dinner, proving how Kaasan is an excellent cook.

After dinner, we spread a huge cloth in the garden and lay under the beautiful night sky. It's a perfect scene—my family in the sky was smiling down at us, while I lay between my Kurama and Kaasan, who will be my new family here in the ningenkai.*

"You know," Kaasan told us, "I've always thought I have my own star in the sky."

I smiled at that. If she only knew how true that is… "You never know," I responded, "maybe we all have one."

She just nodded. Then she started telling random stories about herself, and moved on to how proud she is of her son Shuichi's intelligence and many talents.

I sighed. "I'm sorry if I couldn't tell you anything about myself."

"Don't worry, Sumi," Kurama spoke for the first time since we ate dinner. "We're still glad to have you here."

"Really?"

"Yes," he squeezed my hand gently. "Welcome to the family, Sumi Minamino."

* * *

><p><strong>*Ningenkai- Human World<strong>

**Tsuki means Moon, and in this story, Kumiko calls the moon as Tsuki as a substitute for Mother. Stars don't have any parents, as we all know, but I just thought of making the moon their mother because it's the biggest celestial body we could see in the night sky... XD**

**Oh, and I just dropped in one of the qualities I love the most in Kumiko as a Hoshi...just find that if you can, or if you want to.**

**If you have any questions, you can put that in your review for this chapter... I'd be glad to answer you, and I'll try not to give away any spoilers... :D**

**Don't forget to R&R, guys! TTFN!**


	5. Chapter 4: A Mother's Love

**Sorry if this chapter update took too long to write. I just have too much on my mind for the past few weeks, but I'm glad I finished this one.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: A Mother's Love<strong>

That night, I had my first dream ever.

* * *

><p>At first, everything was pitch-black, but it all soon became a clearer picture.<p>

I was in my usual spot in the night sky, where I could look down at the Minamino residence by my Kurama's bedroom window. But this time, I was in my human form—the-red-haired-beauty-in-pajamas form—instead of being Hoshi.

The stars—my brothers and sisters—managed to smile and say hello to me before going back to looking after their respective creatures. As usual, I was beside my mother, the huge full moon. It slowly changed into a beautiful woman in a white lace dress.

Is this really her human form? I've never seen her change into this before, since she hasn't found it necessary to do so.

"Tsuki, is that you?" I asked.

"Yes," the woman answered, in the voice I've missed so much, as a confirmation.

"Oh my!" I exclaimed. I moved closer so I can hug her. "I'm so glad to be with you again!"

She lifted my chin up. "Me too," she smiled. "So how do you do so far?"

"I'm doing just great, Tsuki! The Minaminos are very kind to me—especially Shiori-san. She gladly took me in as a new member of their family, and even held a welcome celebration for me. She bought me a whole new wardrobe and whipped up delicious dishes for dinner." I sighed, "No wonder Kurama found a reason to stay with her."

Tsuki cleared her throat at the mention of the fox. "And how about _Kurama_?" she stressed out his name.

"Oh, um…" my cheeks got pink as I tried to get a sentence out, "he's…um, he's… more handsome than I thought he is."

She narrowed her eyes. "Mmhmm," she smirked. "And how did he react to you?"

"Well, of course he's still confused as to why we look so alike. He's also wondering how I could read his mind all the time, and also how I got to know his secret. Kurama knew I lied to Shiori-san about who I really am, so I dropped some hints about myself," I narrated.

"Hmm…"

"Yet he understood how I want to keep it a secret," I added.

"Oh, so is that was how he kissed you?"

"What?" my eyes widened and my whole face got beet red in an instant. "When did that happen?"

"Right after he promised that everything will just be between the two of you," she answered.

And then I remembered. "Tsuki, we didn't kiss," I tried explaining as calm as possible. "We instantly pulled away the moment we realized we were too close." My blush intensified as I added, "But he didn't kiss me…yet."

Her smile grew wider. "My baby's in love!" she teased.

"Stop it, Tsuki!" I can feel my face getting hot, so I hid behind my hands while she laughed.

I peeked out moments after she stopped. I saw that she looked thoughtful, with no sign of teasing on her face anymore. So I put my hands down to my sides and breathed a sigh of relief.

Tsuki touched my cheek. "I'm happy that you didn't break down anymore today."

I pressed her palm against my cheek and closed my eyes.

"I can see that you're very happy, which is very different from last night.

I nodded. "Yeah." I opened my eyes then, "You can't blame me, Tsuki. I grew up with this family ever since I was brought into existence, which was like a hundred years ago. It's just my first time to be away from you, from the family I grew up with for so many years. So I guess I just got really overwhelmed last time.

"But now," I continued, "I've finally accepted the reality I'm in. I'm not just Kumiko anymore, but I am also Sumi Minamino, a part of a new family. I have to be two persons in one at the same time." I shrugged, "Now I completely understand what my Kurama has to go through."

"That's good to know."She gently petted the top of my head. "And I'm very impressed by how you found a way to fix your hair."

"Well," I smiled, "Kurama's my creature, so we have the same level of intelligence and practicality."

Tsuki laughed lightly and grabbed me by the hand. "I have something for you."

We floated above the trees of the forest until we reached the clearing, where there was a pink lunchbox in the middle.

"Do you see that box?" Tsuki pointed at it.

I nodded.

"Tomorrow at midnight, you'll see that box at that exact same spot, and I want you to get that here. It will help you out during your stay in the Ningenkai."

"Hmm…" I mused, "May I ask what's inside?"

She smiled. "I'm sorry, but no."

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"You'll find that out as soon as you receive that 'gift' of mine."

My shoulders sagged as I sighed.

"Kumiko," she called for my attention, "don't you think it's time to let Kurama in on the truth?"

"The truth…?" I repeated.

"You know what I mean," Tsuki raised an eyebrow.

I looked away. "Do you really think so?"

"Kumiko, don't answer me with the same question," her voice became serious.

I sighed again. "I think it's much too early for that."

"Then it would take long for him to accept and trust you," she reasoned out.

I looked at her. "But… I'm not sure of what to say."

"That's why I'm giving you the whole day to think about that."

"So does that mean…?" I trailed off.

"You'll have to tell him tomorrow night after getting the box."

I gulped. "Do I really have to?"

"It's for your own good too, Kumiko. Trust me, because a mother knows best." She put her hands on my cheeks and kissed my forehead.

She added, "But remember, the box will only appear at midnight tomorrow. So don't you even try looking for it first thing in the morning—which I assume you will if I didn't get to warn you."

I giggled. "You know me so well."

"Of course I do," she replied. "I'm your mother."

A long silence followed as we stared at each other. As a single tear started falling on my cheek, Tsuki pulled me in for a hug and answered the thoughts I couldn't get to speak out, because I was too overwhelmed by the moment.

"I miss you too, honey," she whispered in my ear.

"Oh, how I wish I could stay!" Then I looked up at her. "But I know that wouldn't happen soon, for I have to do what I must."

"That's right. And no matter what happens, I don't want you to regret your decision. You may not even know it yourself, but there's a real reason why you have to make that choice."

"I know." I replied.

"A mother can hardly bear getting separated from her child," she stated.

"And so does a child to her mother," I added, hugging her tighter. "I love you, Tsuki."

"I love you too, my star. With a love that no one else could give, which cannot be compared to anything else, a love no one else can show. That's how much I love you."

* * *

><p>The dream slowly faded and I woke up with hot tears streaming down my face. I realized I was just hugging one of my pillows. The windows, which I had left open just like last night, showed the last stars in the sky and the moon almost gone from sight.<p>

"Thank you, Tsuki," I whispered, more tears falling from my eyes.

Then there came a knock on my door.

Kaasan, together with Kurama, were about to give me breakfast-in-bed—which was supposed to be a surprise. But Kurama's thoughts just gave everything away.

There was another knock on the door, and so I sat up and wiped my tears away. "Come in," I answered calmly.

The door slid open, and the two of them entered. Kaasan is carrying a mini wooden breakfast tray with my food on it. "Ohayo," she greeted.

"Ohayo," I smiled at them. I looked at the breakfast tray and pretended to be surprised. "Breakfast-in-bed? What's the occasion?"

"Nothing, really," she answered. "I just want to extend the welcome celebration even for a short while, before I go to work."

"Thanks," I said as Kaasan placed the mini breakfast tray on my lap and sat at the foot of the bed. Kurama just stood by her side.

I took a bite of my ham-and-egg sandwich and savored it.

"So did you sleep well last night?" Kaasan asked after a moment of silence.

I just nodded, since my mouth was full.

Kurama gazed at me, studying my face. My eyes—no matter how hard I rubbed them to get rid of any sign that I cried—still made him curious. He made a mental note to ask me about that later.

Kaasan then glanced at her son, signaling Kurama to leave. From what I've read from his mind, Kaasan wants to talk to me, but like Kurama, I have no idea what it is about.

Kurama nodded, and then turned to me to speak. "I have to wash the dishes downstairs. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Okay," I just finished swallowing my food.

Then Kurama made his way out of the room carefully. My hair almost covered the whole floor once again, since I let it down last night as I slept.

Kaasan waited for me to finish eating, and then put away the breakfast tray before I could even move. She picked up the hairbrush from the dresser table then went to sit cross-legged behind me.

"Did you like the celebration last night?" she asked.

"Of course I did. Domo arigatou, Kaasan."

"You're welcome," Kaasan then started brushing my hair. But she stops only by the waist to start at the top of my head again. She surely didn't want to exhaust herself from brushing it all the way to the tips.

I decided to break the silence. "How nice it is of Shuichi to help with household chores."

"Yes, he is," she paused for a moment to untangle some of my hair strands, and then added, "I remembered that accident again."

"What accident?" I asked to keep the conversation going. Of course I knew _exactly _what she's talking about. I saw that with my own two eyes.

Kaasan sighed. "When he was still young—ten years old, from what I recall—he had asked for a container to plant some seeds in. I told him we have one in the cupboard."

She stopped brushing my hair all of a sudden.

"Kaasan," I turned around to look at her, "are you alright?"

Her head was bowed down, hiding her face. I can tell she was still greatly affected even though it happened long ago.

She continued, "I let him get the glass container by himself, which is the biggest mistake I ever made." She looked up. "The glass plates beside it fell and broke. Right after that, Shuichi lost his balance on the chair he was standing on, and was about to fall on the broken glass.

"I was so scared and shocked at the same time," her eyes widened, getting animated as she recalled the story. "It's a good thing I got in the way, getting injured as I did. But I was still happy that my little Shuichi, my angel, didn't get the slightest bit hurt."

Tears began to surface as I saw Kaasan smile. I can see how much she loves her son despite him being cold to her during his childhood. I realized that there really is nothing more beautiful than a mother's love.

I smiled back. I hadn't even realized I was crying until Kaasan wiped my tears. She sighed, brushing my hair away from my face.

"You know," she said, "I once dreamed of having a daughter."

"You did?"

She nodded. "I got married to 'The One,' and it was only a year after our marriage that I got pregnant with our first child. I expected to have a baby girl, but I guess it still wasn't time, since I gave birth to a dear little boy, my Shuichi.

"But I didn't lose hope, though. I still wanted to have a second baby, and this time, I want it to be a girl. But then…" she looked away.

"What happened?"

"Weeks after Shuichi was born, my husband passed away in a car accident. **(1)**" Kaasan started to cry, "So we never had the chance to have another baby…"

I knew about the accident through Kurama, but only from his perspective. I also didn't care about it then, since Kurama didn't, too, at that time. Hearing Kaasan's side of the story made a lot more sense.

She moved closer to hug me. "But now that you're here, Sumi, it was like my wish was granted. Fate must have led Shuichi to find you in the forest and bring you here to be with us."

"Kaasan…"

"Yes, I'll be your Kaasan. I promise to love you the way I loved Shuichi. I'll treat you as my own daughter," she pulled away slightly to look at me, "if you would let me."

I smiled and nodded.

She kissed the top of my head. "I'll stay true to my promise."

We hugged each other in silence for a few minutes. Shiori Minamino is my second mother now, and I'm the daughter she had always wanted. I closed my eyes and whispered, "And I'll be the best daughter I can be."

She pulled away gently from me and wiped my tears once again. "I should get ready for work now," she smiled.

"Sure, Kaasan," I got out of bed and offered her my hand to help her stand up.

She gladly took it. "I'll be leaving you here with Shuichi. I'm hoping you two would get along."

I giggled. "Of course we will."

Kaasan returned the hairbrush and got the breakfast tray from my dresser table. "Take care," she said, and then left the room.

I went to sit on my dresser chair to tie my hair into the same heart-shaped bun as yesterday.

"So what did you two talk about?" I heard Kurama's voice by the door.

I turned around. "Are you done with the dishes?"

He smiled as he walked towards me. "Yes, of course. I've finished it long before you and Kaasan got finished talking. But I know eavesdropping would be impolite."

I smirked. "Kaasan just told me about your accident."

"But that was years ago."

"Yup," I agreed. "Yet she still remembers it as if it just happened yesterday."

He leaned on the dresser table as he reached me.

"I actually cried," I added.

"But I thought you already knew everything about me."

I smiled. "Yes, but I never heard her tell it by herself. It was very different from the way we both perceived it. It was like I saw the whole thing again in her eyes this time."

"Hmm…" he mused. "If it was all about the accident, then why did I see her smiling as she walked out of your room? I know how sad she gets whenever that subject was brought up…"

"Well," I answered, "there's another one."

He nodded for me to continue.

I sighed. "I never knew Kaasan wanted to have a daughter."

"Really?"

I nodded. "She said that I was the one who granted her wish. Like I was destined to assume the role of being the daughter she used to hope she'd have."

Kurama smiled for a moment, but then cleared his throat after a while. He's about to change the subject. But before he could even say something, Kaasan's voice echoed in the whole house.

"Shuichi! Sumi!" Kaasan called from downstairs. "Please come here."

I shrugged, and we immediately went down the stairs.

Kaasan was by the front door. "I'm off to work now," she said. "I'll come back before dinner."

"Take care, Kaasan," I smiled at her.

"Yes, I will," she returned the smile. She opened the door and stepped outside to put her shoes on.

I waved her goodbye, and then closed the door. Now it was only me and Kurama left in the house. I sighed and turned around to face him, who was only inches away from me.

"Uh, couldn't we do this somewhere else? Why don't we try sitting down?" I suggested.

"You're right," he smiled, and then took my hand to lead me to the living room.

We sat at the long couch, with me close to the armrest.

"I think you already know what I have to say," he started.

I sighed. "I had a dream where I was with my mom and my siblings. I was just so happy to see them, so I cried," I said cautiously, and then looked away.

"There's something else," he observed.

"Well…" I sighed again. I guess I really couldn't hide this from him.

* * *

><p>I waited patiently for midnight to come. I had spent most of the day contemplating what I would tell Kurama. The kitsune had already promised himself that he'd come along—as what I expected he would—though I told him I was a bit of unsure.<p>

I sighed as the cool night breeze blew gently. My feet dangled as I sat on my bedroom's window sill, ready to jump out of this room when the time comes.

Kurama was at his room, waiting for midnight as well to barge into my room. He even challenged me to leave him, so he could take the shortcut he discovered a week ago.

I thought everything over, and I realized Tsuki was right. If I didn't do this now, I would only make it hard for both of us. I've planned out and practiced what I'd say perfectly—now all I need is for him to believe me, and trust me wholeheartedly after that.

Alas, the clock struck twelve, so I immediately jumped out the window and landed gracefully on one foot. I looked back at the window, and then I heard my bedroom door slide open. I took off, knowing it was Kurama.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

As the clock struck midnight, Kurama instantly opened his door and proceeded to Kumiko's bedroom, where he found no one. He smirked at that. Then he noticed the open window, so he assumed that's what she used to get out of the house quickly.

He used the window to escape too, so as to avoid the questions Shiori might raise if he used the front door. Then he ran towards the forest and easily found the shortcut to the clearing soon after.

Kurama picked up Kumiko's scent as he got closer to the clearing, so he quickened his pace. Then he heard the rustling of leaves from his right. As he turned his head to see what it is, he made out a figure running towards the same direction he's headed. Kurama couldn't see who it was for the figure was almost obscured by the huge trees and thick bushes—plus the darkness surrounding them—but he knew it was Kumiko.

A few seconds later and Kurama finally reached the clearing at the same time Kumiko did.

She grinned. "Nice," she remarked.

Kurama smiled back. "You're pretty fast, I should say. But you know I'd follow you here no matter what." Then he turned to the center of the clearing, where he saw a lunch box. "Is that your mom's little present?" he asked.

"I believe it is," Kumiko replied.

Kurama turned back to her, who just nodded as a cue for them to take a look at what's inside. He and Kumiko then walked side by side toward it.

The lunchbox was pink in color, lined with gold at the sides and in between the star-shaped lock of the lid. It was adorned with swirl designs, and has a handle made of pearls and diamonds. But what made it really stand out is how it sparkled under the moonlight.

Both of the redheads knelt down in front of the box, mesmerized by its beauty. Kumiko reached for the lock and easily opened it. They both leaned forward.

Inside the box were a yard of pink bejeweled lace, and a pair of black metal chopsticks. Kumiko picked up the lace and frowned a little.

She opened her mouth to speak, but instead she let out a gasp as the moonlight shifted and struck her. The lace slipped from her fingers as her head snapped up to face the moon.

Kurama stared at her in wonder. _What's happening? _He looked back and forth from Kumiko to the full moon.

Moments after, Kumiko looked down and closed the box. She sighed before turning to Kurama. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it about?"

"Come," she said, picked up the box, and stood up.

Kurama followed her to sit at a huge log nearby.

Kumiko put the box on her lap then took a deep breath. _Here goes. It's all or nothing. _She looked at Kurama.

"Do you remember that star you wished upon on the night you found me?" she asked.

Kurama nodded. "Yes. Why do you ask?"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! :D <strong>

**(1) Okay, so I wasn't really sure how Shiori's husband died, so I just put that in... ;)**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**P.S. Don't forget to rate and review! Questions and suggestions are welcome too! **


	6. Chapter 5: The Star's Revelation

**Whew! I can't believe the sembreak was all I needed to finish this one!**

**I finished it before the end of the break, but I realized I just got a mistake, so I had to edit that...but problem is, I couldn't find the time to do that because of my mom's watchful eyes...XD**

**But as fate may have it, I found a reason and a chance to edit, and post this chapter update...**

**So here you go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Star's Revelation<strong>

Kumiko took my hand and smiled. "Please listen carefully to what I say. I ask you

to keep your heart and mind open."

I nodded, and she looked up into the night sky.

"As what you had already noticed," she started, "I'm not just an ordinary human being, but nor am I a demon."

"Yes, I see. Then what are you?"

She gave me a sweet smile. "Before I answer that, there are still some vital things you have to know and understand, and that will eventually lead us to the answer."

"I'm listening," I scooted closer to her then.

"Very well," she turned her head to the direction of the sky once again. "Let us begin with the stars. As what everybody else knows, stars differ in shape, color, and size. They are simply viewed as beautiful ornaments in the night sky that help you see through the darkness. But there's actually so much more than that.

"Like us—well, you, actually," she looked at me, "stars also have different personalities, which depends on their creature."

"Their creature?" I repeated. "Wait, so it was not just a myth…?"

"Definitely not," she answered. "It is true. It always has been.

"Every creature in the universe has their own star to watch over them, to guide them in their decisions. At some occasions, stars can grant the wishes of their creature."

I looked up at the sky. I wonder what happened to the bright star I used to see beside the moon. I remember I wasn't able to find that star when it fell from the sky because of...

"Kurama," she called for my attention, so I turned away from the sky to look at her, "did you know that the star you are looking for is your very own Hoshi?"

"Really?" I inquired.

"Yes. In your eyes, it is the only star that shines the brightest, for it is yours. It's the first one you always notice in the sky."

"But where is it now?"

"I'll give you two reasons why you couldn't find it there anymore. The first one is because a Hoshi disappears once its seibutsu dies. After the seibutsu reaches its rightful place in the other world, the Hoshi would just vanish all of a sudden—never to be seen again—unless reincarnation occurs.

"But you're very much alive, Kurama, so that leads us to the second reason."

I gazed at her as she paused to close her eyes and take a deep breath.

"And what is that, Kumiko?" I prompted.

She opened her eyes then, and gently squeezed my hand. "It came down from the sky in the form of a shooting star. It was the one you wished upon. And the exact same being with you right at this very moment."

I blinked. "Then what you're trying to say is that you're…" I trailed off.

"Yes, Kurama. I am your Hoshi."

I didn't get to reply as I thought this over. I've heard about this legend before, but I never expected it to be true at all. Kumiko must have seen it all in my eyes—doubt, confusion, and incomprehension.

She heaved a huge sigh. "I knew you wouldn't be able to understand and believe it immediately, so I think this would serve as proof that I'm only telling the truth."

She stood up to put down the box and open it to place the 'hair' ribbon. The smell of roses filled the whole clearing at the same time her hair did, too.

"I've also figured that since I already saw you as Youko Kurama and as a five-tailed spirit fox, it's time you see how I really look like when I'm not in the sky," she added as she walked towards the middle of the clearing.

Kumiko continued, "Once the light of the moon strikes us, we shine as a response. It's what distinguishes stars from all other beings, for only those of our kind can do that. If I shine in the moonlight, that would only mean that I'm a star."

I held my breath. I didn't know what to do, what to say, or what to think. She's right. I have to _see _for myself.

She moved towards the moonlight. The light struck her, starting from the top of her head up to the very ends of her long hair, down to her feet.

Then everything she said became clear. She was the same star in the sky that night, the shooting star that fell on the same place she was found in the forest.

"See, Kurama? I was right," she flashed a sweet smile, making her lovelier.

Yes, it all made sense. I've connected all the pieces. All evidences point to her. Now I understand what happened on the night I made a wish. My Hoshi became a shooting star and landed on the same spot where I found Kumiko. My eagerness to find that star was satisfied once I saw her, because _she's the one I was looking for all along. _

I stood up and walked towards the shining star in the center of the clearing to hug her. "I understand now, Kumiko."

She hugged me back, and it seemed like she shone even brighter—if that was even possible, considering how the light seemed to illuminate the whole clearing. Now it's like the whole forest was filled with her light, enough to make anyone from afar curious. But that is not a matter of concern for me right now.

I closed my eyes as I gently ran my fingers through her hair. Our synchronized breathing made my heart race, and the feel of her skin against mine resulted to that warm feeling once again.

No, it was warmer than before. This was definitely different from the first time I held her hand, and from the first time I hugged her, too. This warm feeling is more intense, as there was no more awkwardness and doubt mixed in.

It was more of like acceptance, and trust.

I sighed happily as I reveled in this moment.

* * *

><p>The two of us sat at the windowsill in Kumiko's bedroom. She told me she'll explain further, but we opted to just continue with it back home, so Kaasan wouldn't get worried once she found out that we left. At least here, we'd know if she wakes up, so I could easily slip into my room and pretend to be asleep.<p>

"Shall I begin?" Kumiko asked.

"Yes, please. Tell me more about you," I turned my full attention to her.

"Let me start from the first odd thing you noticed, which is our identical faces. It must have really got you surprised when you saw my face for the first time."

I have to smile at that. "Right. I thought I was just hallucinating."

She giggled. "Well, it goes like this. A Hoshi has no other face than its seibutsu, except if its seibutsu is a shapeshifter. Nevertheless, its original face would still be that of its creature. You see, a Hoshi possesses its creature's skills, abilities, and powers."

"Does that mean you could also manipulate plants like I do?" I asked.

"Yes," she smiled, "but I prefer to use my own powers."

I raised an eyebrow. "And what are they?"

She smirked. "It's better if you see it before your eyes. I could demonstrate that later on.

"Moving on, our main purpose for existing is to take care of our creatures, to be their guardian. To be able to read their minds help us fulfill our duties. As I have said before, a star can also grant wishes, but only if the creature _itself_ wished upon its Hoshi. Otherwise, we couldn't make a wish come true, no matter how much we want to help our creature out. The last thing we can do is to help them decide for themselves, or to provide inspiration."

"Perhaps a seibutsu is aware of his Hoshi," I said, "and makes a wish, but it is for evil reasons? Are you still obliged to make it come true?"

"We are not to choose which wish to grant, as long as it was wished from us. However, there haven't been a single case wherein a star had regretted over a wish it granted. A Hoshi acts and thinks like its seibutsu, therefore it agrees with its creature's point of view. So if a seibutsu is cruel, then its Hoshi is cruel as well."

"Then how about you?" I asked, curious.

"Well, when you were still Youko Kurama, I was as cold, harsh, and selfish as well. But now," she grinned, "I can say that both of us had changed."

"You really think so? I believe I'm still very dangerous."

"That only goes when someone threatens your loved ones, and even those who are innocent. On the other hand, you're very calm, sweet, caring, thoughtful, humble, gentle, and may even come out as shy sometimes-well, most of the time, rather."

I grinned. "You know me so well." I moved closer and put an arm over her shoulders.

"Aside from your life story, I also know the way you move, speak, and react. I know them all by heart."

This is getting really interesting. I never really knew everything about stars. I've only heard little about them, so I thought it was a myth only. This stuff had been circulating in Makai for as long as I can remember, and even here in the Ningenkai as some people, especially children, believe that wishes do come true when they wish on shooting stars. But I haven't got the time to explore and learn more about them.

"I'm sure you've also heard some stories about stars coming down from the sky, for different purposes," she said after a while.

"Yes, I've heard about them, and even knew some demons who said they saw their Hoshi up close. But I've never seen one before you."

She nodded in agreement. "These cases only happen very rarely, as most of us are just content with watching their seibutsu from afar. Some even prefer for their creatures to be unaware of them. But of course," she paused to look at the sky, "there are those who prefer to be different from the rest."

"And those are the ones who make up these rare cases," I added, to which she nodded.

Kumiko seemed to shine under the moonlight as she continued, "There are stars that choose to live with their creature. In my case, I was attracted to you," she blushes a little as she looked away. "But I was hesitating to do what I want, since I was a bit unsure. So I started to tell myself that I should be content up there. And just when I was about to be convinced by this lie, you wished for me."

"I did?"

"You wished for someone who would give meaning to your existence. Don't deny it, Kurama."

Now that was amusing. "So are you the one who _would _make my life less lonely?"

"It was the first wish you ever made upon your Hoshi, so why would I let you down?" she raised an eyebrow. "Believe me, stars never go wrong with the wishes they grant."

"Okay, okay, if that's how you put it."

She gently shrugged off the arm I have around her shoulders. "Soon you'll find out that what I said is true."

We both grew silent as I watched her shine again, though it wasn't as bright as when we were in the clearing a while ago. I wonder why.

Then she answered after reading my thoughts, "Stars are very attractive to anyone who would see us. It's our nature," Kumiko winked at me, which was rather cute. "Especially a female Hoshi. As a female Hoshi who have already lived thousands of years, having super long hair is just natural."

She continued, "Shining is what stars do best. We are able to attract attention—and maybe even get someone to fall in love with us, in the case of the opposite gender—through it. We shine at all times, and we are greatly affected by three factors—our emotions, our hair, and the moonlight—the last two being much related.

"To make it simple, just think of a scale. In this scale, it shows the intensity of our glow: at the bottom of the scale would be when our hair is tied back _without_ the moonlight," she touched the heart-shaped bun at the back of her head for emphasis, "next is when our hair is tied back _with _the moonlight, third is the time when our hair hung loose _without _the moonlight, and lastly, when our hair hung loose _with _the moonlight. That's the time when we shine our very brightest.

"Our emotions, however, is an independent factor. The stronger the emotion we feel, the brighter our glow will be—excluding the factors already mentioned."

"How about in daylight?" I asked. "Stars don't get seen during the day."

"Right. However, we still emit a charming aura that has the same effect on the opposite gender."

"Oh, so in other words," I tried putting an arm around her again, "you really are beautiful."

"I'll take that as an understatement, Kurama."

We both chuckled, my arm tightening around her and pulled her closer to me.

She sighed. "Having a female Hoshi come down from the sky is actually rarer than the male ones."

"Really? And why is that?"

"Most female Hoshi think having super long hair is very inconvenient. So far, I'm the seventh female Hoshi to leave the sky for the past thousand years."

"Oh, I see," I let my hand on her shoulder slide down her arm.

I saw her smile and look towards the sky. "I can see that you couldn't keep your hands off of me, even in the eyes of my mother."

"Your… mother?" I frowned.

She pointed to the huge full moon. "There's my mother, Tsuki."

I almost paled right then and there. I suddenly felt cold from head to toe. I looked at the moon above us, and gulped as I thought I saw a face smiling at me. The moon's face.

My hand fell limp and I moved away as far as possible.

"What's wrong, Kurama?" Kumiko teased.

I looked away, not knowing what to say.

Then I heard her chuckle. I turned my head slightly to my right to glance at her direction. "Relax," she said. "It's alright. You didn't know that anyway. Until just now."

It took me a few moments to find my voice and finally speak up. "So is that why you react to the moonlight? Because she is your mother?"

"Yes. All stars are siblings through a moon, depending on where their seibutsu lives."

Then it dawned on me. That was the reason she always looks up in the sky, not to mention the moon. The moon and the stars are the family she talks about all along.

Everything she told me was the whole secret, her true identity. The secret she wants to keep from anyone but me, her seibutsu.

"I'm glad you've figured it all out," she stated.

And if that's what she wants, then it will remain a huge secret.

I nodded and smiled. "Don't worry; you can trust me to keep my promise."

She started to shine brighter, and I'm guessing it was because what I just said made her happy. She then moved close to me to give me another hug. "Domo arigatou, Kurama!"

"Do itashimashite, my Hoshi."

* * *

><p><strong>Kumiko's POV<strong>

A week had passed since I told Kurama everything. So far, it's been a beautiful summer for the two of us. We've opened up to each other, and we got along easily now.

Today was a very fine day to walk in the park, as what Kurama had said. He already had the whole day planned out in his head. That wasn't very surprising of him.

Kaasan, who had always suggested that Kurama and I should spend some quality time outside, readily agreed when Kurama asked permission to take me out to the park. She even said she'd love to choose what I'd wear, but unfortunately for her—and luckily for me—she still has to go to work. I actually heaved a huge sigh when she left, for she'd probably pick a sundress for me.

"Hey," Kurama touched my cheek, interrupting my reverie.

"Huh?"I blinked.

"You've been in deep thought," he replied.

I smiled. "Don't mind me. I'm just…thinking," Right, as if that wasn't obvious. I actually have a sweatdrop on my face right now. "So what are we going to do anyway?"

"Is that a trick question? You already know that."

"Oh!" I exclaimed as I facepalmed. I slapped myself mentally. Hard. "Yeah, I just forgot."

Kurama chuckled, obviously amused. "Let's get you something to eat to bring you back to reality."

I sighed. "Yeah, sure."

Actually, that sigh meant something else for me. The only thing wrong about this perfect day is that Kurama only sees this whole activity as a 'friendly date.'

Okay, so I guess I haven't told him _everything _yet. I still haven't confessed how I felt for him. I was afraid I might come out as _too_ straightforward and turn him off.

I was brought back to my senses when something cold ran down my hand. I realized we were sitting on a park bench near an ice cream parlor. I looked at Kurama, who has just finished eating his ice cream. He was frowning down on my hand.

I glanced down and almost shrieked when I saw my ice cream melting fast. I immediately stood up to throw it in the nearest trash bin I could find. Then I gasped when someone grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"Here you go," Kurama offered me a tissue, which I gladly took to wipe the sticky substance from my hand. "You've been really…jumpy today. Are you feeling alright?" he asked, his emerald-green eyes gleaming with concern.

"Y-yes, of course," I replied. He raised an eyebrow skeptically, so I added, "I guess."

We both sensed someone watching us all of a sudden. We let our eyes wander around the park to search for something out of place, at the same time hyping up our sense of smell.

Then our heads suddenly whipped to the trees behind the fountain. There we saw a silhouette of a man. His back was resting against the tree trunk and his head was turned on our direction.

"Just stay here and wait for me, Kumiko. I'll come back for you," Kurama said without looking at me.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"I know this isn't good. I'll have to take care of it," he said through gritted teeth. Then he left without waiting for a response.

I watched him disappear into the crowd. I couldn't argue with him, though. He didn't mean to be rude, he's just concerned for my safety. And he still doesn't know what I'm capable of.

However, the feeling of being watched still didn't go away. I turned around to spot another silhouette. This time, the man was standing on one of the branches of the trees. He must be with the guy we saw before.

I started walking towards him. I'm sorry, Kurama. But I can't just stand here doing nothing when I know I just have to do _something. _

The man jumped from the branch and ran away from me, so I followed. Our chase led us to a lake, which is surrounded by more trees. The guy stopped running and turned around to face me.

It was then that I saw his face was blank, and that his eyes were in an odd color. But what made me gasp was when I felt the presence of more people around us. A moment later, they finally dropped from the trees, where they have been hiding all along.

A trap. Now I'm surrounded by more guys with the same blank faces.

"She'd be a perfect present for the master," I heard one of them say.

They started to step closer to me. I reached for one of the chopsticks from my hair, the ones that I got from the box my mom gave me. I now used the lace ribbon to hold my hair in place when I tie it up into a bun, and the chopsticks as cute hair accessories—and handy weapons.

I threw the chopstick into the air and caught it with the same hand. It had changed into a staff that I could only use to hit these guys. I have no intention of killing them; I just want to knock them back into their senses. They're just innocent humans who seem to have been brainwashed and controlled by someone.

"I'm sorry, guys. But my Kurama would be mad if you get me without his permission—though I doubt he'd let you, even when you asked."

* * *

><p><strong>Kurama's POV<strong>

The guy I chased led me to a trap, where I have to fight off more people like him. They all look like they're under control by someone, which could be a low-class demon trying to spread misery.

With that finished, I immediately went back to the park for Kumiko. But when I got to the spot where I left her, she was already gone.

Where'd she go now? I tried lingering around to find out. As I picked up her scent, I followed her trail and eventually reached a lake. There I saw her standing, facing the water—and surrounded by ten guys who now lay unconscious here and there on the ground.

"Kumiko," I called, and she turned around to smile at me.

I saw that she has a metal staff in her hand. She threw it up into the air, where it changed back into the black metal chopstick she got from her box. Kumiko caught it in mid-air and put it back on her hair.

"Did you get hurt?" I went closer to her.

"No, though I got a bit tired."

"Then what happened?"I asked, gesturing towards the sleeping guys around us.

"Moments after you left, I saw another guy watching me. I chased him, thinking he was up to something, and he led me into this trap, which is very similar to yours."

I frowned.

"No need to worry, Kurama. I'm fine, not a single bruise or cut. See?" she even turned around to let me check. "Actually, I'm even more worried about you, as you have to fight off a lot all by yourself and even risk getting hurt."

"You know how I want to protect these innocent people from those with twisted minds, specifically demons. They think the Human Realm should fall under one of their territories," I clenched my fists.

Kumiko put her hands on my shoulders. "Hey, calm down. I'm here to help."

"But…"

She put a finger to my lips to shush me. "Don't you underestimate me again, Kurama. I'm your Hoshi, and it's just my duty to give a helping hand in the best way I could. So Kurama, please let me."

I saw her eyes filled with determination, firmness, and most of all, concern. I smiled then, unclenched my fists and held her hands instead. "Alright. I think I couldn't argue with that."

Both of us got tired from the incident that we decided to just go home after we ate lunch. But not before I insisted on buying her another ice cream.

"I'm sorry if we didn't get to spend time together today," I said as we sat on one of the park benches. "I promise that next time, we wouldn't be interrupted by any other—"

"That wouldn't be necessary," she cut me off. "You definitely couldn't avoid situations like that, especially now that we have to find out who brainwashes these people. It's what you chose to do, so I completely understand.

"Besides," she added, resting her head on my shoulder, "don't you call this as 'quality time together?' This moment couldn't be more perfect."

I put my right arm around her and pulled her closer. "You're right." I kissed the top of her head. "And thanks for the help."

"Anytime," she replied as I saw her close her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>It really takes a lot of effort, but I have to admit I had a lot of fun with this one.<strong>

**So please R&R, guys! It would really help me a lot.**

**Questions and suggestions are always welcome, too.**

**Oh, and SPOILER ALERT: **

**For those who like-or let's say, a fan of-ugh, whatever, you know what I'm talking about- HIEI, he'll be in the next chapter, that's a promise. (If you, yes YOU, think I'm referring to you, then it's you! XD Quite hyper?)**

**Anyway, I still got to do homework...hehe...XD**

**So tell me what you think of this chapter update (before you react to the spoiler, that is...)!**

**A**


	7. Chapter 6: Two Shots

**Alas, here's Chapter 6!**

**I think this was a little overdue, but it's because of my brother reformatting our computer that I'd have to start this chapter all over again...and of course, there's school work.**

**Nevertheless, I managed to finish this one up! Oh, thank goodness!**

**Okay, so this chapter is based on the Yu Yu Hakusho extra chapter, Two Shots. It's about how Kurama and Hiei met each other. I was lucky enough to find a decent scanlation that really helped me write this chapter.**

**So for those who wants to read the scanlation I used, just PM me to ask for the link, ok?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, just Kumiko. The new characters you'd get to encounter here is part of the scanlation I got of Two Shots, and possibly might not be mentioned in the next chapters.**

**Enough with the babbling, on with the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Two Shots<strong>

At an abandoned doll factory somewhere within the city of Mushiyori, a demon was taking a rest when someone uninvited entered his dark lair.

"Who dared to interrupt my slumber?" the angry voice of the demon reverberated through the huge walls of the room.

"Yatsude-sama, it is I, Hedoki," another demon introduced himself.

"What brings you here then? And this better be good," he raised a thick eyebrow at the trespasser.

"Apparently," Hedoki started, "your plan of brainwashing humans to get yourself more preys didn't work."

"I already know that, you idiot. Are you here to insult me?" Yatsude shouted, making the whole building shake.

Hedoki shook his head. "I'm actually here to offer my service. The humans were knocked back to their senses through the interference of Kurama, a demon disguised as a human who lives in this town."

"Kurama?" Yatsude repeated. "He defeated all of them?" he asked skeptically. "I'm sure I have brainwashed a number of humans. He couldn't possibly—"

"It is wrong to underestimate him, Yatsude-sama," Hedoki cut him off. "He is a demon of a higher class than us. And he's not alone. I saw someone else who helped him. But I'm not entirely sure if _she's_ a demon as well…"

"A female, eh?" Yatsude licked his lips. "How does she look like then? Is she beautiful?"

Hedoki nodded. "Indeed. If you want, I could watch her to learn more about her, and then eventually bring her to you—on one condition, though."

"And what would that be?" Yatsude rolled his eyes.

"If you'd accept me as an ally, I could get rid of Kurama for you and get the girl. Then this town will be ours." He added, "You could then eat more humans for as many as you want."

"Hmm," Yatsude scratched his chin as he thought about the ordeal, "that seems like a good idea." He cleared his throat, "Alright—what do you propose to do then?"

"Listen very well, Yatsude-sama," Hedoki said, "This is my plan…"

* * *

><p>Months have passed. It's finally the middle of the school year.<p>

Everyone is cramming to get all of their school works finished and passed on time, enough to make the students completely stressed out. And that's when another problem arose.

Some students couldn't be found anywhere once again, causing a commotion in one of the classrooms of a private high school.

At one corner of the classroom, a group of students are discussing the numerous disappearances in town.

"Some students have disappeared again," one student said.

"I know…" another one said.

"They ran away while we're crapping ourselves here?" a male student complained. "I'm gonna go too."

"Yeah…" Tasaka, the curly-haired girl beside him, agreed.

The male student spoke up again, "I heard of a couple that disappeared too."

Tasaka raised her hand to add, "Maybe they went to town. The local area's pretty boring."

"As if they had the balls for that," her seatmate snapped. "Be more realistic."

"At least I'm not as credulous as Kitajima Maya," she snapped back.

Maya Kitajima, the only quiet person in the said group, noticed the two people nearby stand up to head for the door. She got down from the table she was sitting on and broke away from her friends.

"Ah, Minamino-kun! Minamino-san!" She called out to them, tilting her head slightly to the left. "What do you think?"

The 'twins,' Shuichi and Sumi Minamino—the aliases Kurama and Kumiko go by—who were the only ones able to stay calm despite the commotion around them, turned around to face her as a response.

"They might have just left on their own," Shuichi stated.

"Yes, it could be as simple as that," Sumi agreed with her brother.

"Bo-o-ring!" Maya commented. "That's not it. There are lots of other possibilities. Aliens? Ghosts? A black hole? A sect?"

Sumi shook her head and smiled. "That seems to be a bit…impossible."

"I think that's a bit far from reality," Shuichi said. But he and Sumi knew it was something else. He turned to go outside with her so they could talk about it.

Maya tagged along with them. "Huh? Don't you two watch TV? Don't you know aliens are living among us?"

Tasaka and her guy seatmate were both left staring at them.

The boy was frowning deeply. He grunted, "They're not funny at all."

"You'd better give up. It's no secret that Maya-chan has a crush on Minamino-kun." She sighed, "And Minamino-san seems to be her new bestfriend."

"What a creep they are wearing their school uniform HERE! I don't like their manners. Not one bit at all."

"You're just jealous," Tasaka taunted.

Alas, the boy couldn't take it anymore that he decided to release his anger. He took the erasers from his and Tasaka's desk, and then threw it at the twins. "Die!" he shouted.

Maya was still talking to Shuichi and Sumi. "To tell you guys the truth, I have reikan **(1)** myself."

Before the erasers hurled at them could hit their heads, Sumi and Shuichi caught them at the same time and held it up in front of them.

"Hm? An eraser?" Maya blinked. She turned to look at Tasaka, a good friend of hers.

"Wha-?" the boy's jaw dropped at what he saw. "No way!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kurama's POV<strong>

Kumiko and I went outside to escape the negative atmosphere—and talk.

"I never thought it would be possible," I started.

"As do I," Kumiko responded. "Ever since the park incident, a series of mysterious disappearances have occurred."

"But these disappearances should not be ignored," I added. "There really is a strange presence lurking in town."

She nodded, "We have to do something. But first we have to know who—or _what—_the enemy is."

"Hm?" My eyes caught something strange. I looked over to the left, where I heard strange 'glurp' sounds.

Below the window, moving along the wall, I saw a mud-like being. As it moved toward us, it slowly grew a horned head. He has very sharp teeth, his two lower fangs being the biggest that they can't be fit into his mouth.

"Kurama…" he spoke in a gruff voice. "Kurama, we're gonna kill you… and then this town will be part of our jurisdiction."

"Hedoki…" I easily recognized him as a demon I ran into and almost killed years ago. "Have you forgotten that before, half-dead, you said you wouldn't step foot on this town again?"

"I'll KILL you! I don't need to be ordered around by you! I have on my side a strong ally!" he warned.

Then his eyes turned to my Hoshi.

"Kumiko," he gazed at her with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "we've been looking for you." He grinned. "Wow, I just realized you're more beautiful up close." Then he moved closer. "My master wants to see you."

I stepped in front of Kumiko to prevent Hedoki from reaching her. "Get lost," I said through gritted teeth.

"Overprotective, huh?" he laughed as I glared.

Then I watched him transform back into his mud form before breaking the window to leave.

When a loser like him comes back to take revenge on past conflicts, there's a reason—he must have a strong ally. I hoped not to use my youki, but apparently they're not leaving me with any choice.

I'll fight—not as a human but as a demon. I will not share this city with them!

A hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned to my right and saw Kumiko gazing at me with the same determination in her eyes.

_And I certainly wouldn't let them get you, _I promised.

"What was that?" Maya Kitajima—we should've known she'd follow—suddenly spoke from behind us, draining color from our faces. "Was it a demon? It's the first time I've ever seen anything like that!" she exclaimed. "It was horrible!"

_She was actually able to see it?_

It didn't take long for me to regain my composure to face her. "What do you mean? Maybe it was just your imagination."

She does have reikan. My presence must have caused it to awaken and grow stronger.

"Right, demons aren't real, Maya-chan," Kumiko stated calmly.

Maya started walking towards us with a serious look on her face. "If you're trying to deceive me, it's no good. I clearly saw it and I think you did too. Not only that," she pointed an accusing finger at me, "you were SPEAKING with it!"

But our calm expressions still didn't change.

Then she stopped in her tracks and brightened up. Typical of her, since she isn't one to stay angry for long. "I'm really impressed! You should go and tell someone!"

"Ever since I met you for the first time," Maya continued, mostly talking to me, "I knew that you were somehow different from the others." She clasped her hands together. "I've always waited—searching for a person with that kind of power. And I've found him!"

Her eyes glistened as she added, "What's more, he happens to be the person I'm in love with. How dramatic! Like a scene from a movie!"

I stood there wide-eyed in surprise as I saw her blush at what she just said.

_Who would've thought?_ Or maybe I just didn't notice it before.

I thought it's totally impossible.

_I thought all along that she only saw me as a friend…_

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

"So you really don't know?" Maya asked Shuichi—a.k.a. Kurama—for the fifth time since she saw the demon.

Again, Kurama ignored the question. "It's getting late. You should go home."

The twins are headed home, but Maya still walked with them, determined to get Kurama to tell the truth. Kumiko, meanwhile, refused to talk ever since Maya confessed her feelings towards Shuichi.

"But you still haven't answered me yet," Maya insisted. "Go ahead. Tell me. I'm ready. I'm listening."

_I can't… _

"Sorry," Kurama replied.

_I can't say it… _he realized.

The expectant look in Maya's eyes instantly vanished, and was replaced with utter sadness. She suddenly felt left out, that her _friends_ are hiding something from her. It seems to her that they thought like she couldn't be trusted, like she doesn't deserve to know.

Kurama knew very well that she'd get hurt, but he also knew that it's better for her to stay clueless about it than risking her safety.

"I…I see," Maya hung her head. "I'll go now."

Just then, Kurama and Kumiko sensed an attack headed for them.

_That aura…_ Kurama let his eyes wander around the area, but he couldn't distinguish who or what is coming. He stopped Maya from leaving by placing a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to him, confused.

"Keep close," he told her, his attention still focused on the incoming attack.

_What speed! _Kurama got alarmed as he felt the aura approaching them fast, getting closer…

Then, with one swift move, Kurama picked Maya up in his arms and avoided the attack that could have injured them badly. Kumiko had gracefully jumped to the side with them at the same time.

The attacker showed himself then.

He has spiky dark black hair with a bluish tint and white highlights, and wears a black cloak-like jacket with a white collar, and black pants tucked into black boots. He looks like a human, but that aura and that vicious attack tell he's more than that. He's a demon, for sure.

"You were able to evade it?" he grunted. His crimson eyes were screaming murder.

Kurama was assessing the stranger's strong aura as he talked to Maya. "Are you okay?"

"I…I think so," she replied, "How about you? Am I too heavy?"

"That's not the issue right now," Kurama avoided another attack from the dark-haired guy before putting Maya down.

Kurama fished through his pants pocket for a leaf. He then used his spirit energy to change it into a weapon.

"A leaf blade?" the short guy exclaimed at the sight. He realized this redhead demon wouldn't be defeated easily, making him angrier.

He didn't let a moment pass, though, to start to attack Kurama, who dodged with his leaf blade quite at ease.

"Hurry up and get out of here!" the redhead shouted over to the girls. "Kumiko, take Maya with you and get away quickly!" he added.

Neither of them moved an inch. Maya sat on the ground, not knowing how to respond, while Kumiko was standing near a fence, having second thoughts.

_Got to take this fight someplace else, _Kurama decided as he got aware of the girls' reactions, and also because of the possibility of getting seen by other people—one thing he definitely don't need right now.

Kumiko and Maya watched the two fighters disappear into the nearby woods.

"I…I must be dreaming," Maya whispered to herself.

Kumiko's eyes turned to Maya, who is now her rival for Kurama's affection. As his Hoshi, she knows Kurama likes someone. Though Kurama is still confused and unsure about it, Kumiko now has a hunch it was Maya, especially now that she confessed her feelings.

But now's not the time for that. Kurama told them to get out there fast, and she sure wouldn't want to fail at getting themselves to safety. She opened her mouth to speak, but then she sensed someone approaching.

Instinctively, she hurriedly walked towards Maya and grabbed her arm. Maya, who have also felt the aura, turned her head to look behind them.

Seeing this, Kumiko decided to take a look as well, but before she could do so, something cold was placed on her left shoulder.

Then everything went black after that.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurama's POV<strong>

I had led our attacker to the forest, where we continued our fight. His short height made it easier for him to move fast. Meanwhile, I countered with my leaf blade everytime he wields his katana at me.

"You're pretty good," he remarked after a few more moments. "Why's a skilled guy like you working for a creep like Yatsude?"

"What?" I exclaimed. "Yatsude? You mean HE is here?"

"Huh?" he stopped attacking me. "You mean…you're not working for him?"

"I see… it's okay. You can put your weapon down," I smiled. "I live in this town."

He smirked. "Tch! I lost my temper too quickly."

Then something suddenly dripped from his shirt, alarming him.

_Blood? _I got surprised as well as he collapsed to the ground.

The demon Yatsude… I can't fight him on my own. Not with the power I have now. It's turned into a rather complicated situation.

I carried the stranger on my shoulders then, knowing I couldn't just leave him there to bleed dangerously. He needs to be tended to at once. What's more, Yatsude must have owed him something. That would explain his anger.

As I tried to find a way out of the forest, I could still sense Kumiko's aura from where I left her, but it gave me the chills. The energy she's emitting is at rest.

I shook the negative images that suddenly flashed through my mind and hurried to come back for her instead.

"Kumiko!" I ran over to her as I saw her lying on the ground.

After carefully laying the demon on my shoulders down for a while, I knelt beside my Hoshi and gently sat her up.

"Kumiko," I shook her shoulders, "Do you hear me, Kumiko? Wake up, please! Please…" I pleaded.

She moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. "Kurama?"

"What happened?"I touched her cheek.

"I…I actually don't know. Moments after you left, I sensed someone approaching. But I didn't get to know who it is as I passed out all of a sudden."

"Must be one of Yatsude's henchmen…" I frowned.

"Yatsude…?" she repeated. Her face showed comprehension soon after she read the thoughts running through my head. "I see…"

My expression softened as I gazed at her, my thumb caressing her cheek. "Did you get hurt?" I asked.

She shook her head, much to my relief, so I hugged her tight. My eyes closed as I breathed in the scent of roses. "Thank goodness you're safe."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

"She looks good, doesn't she?" the huge demon Yatsude spoke as he gazed at the sleeping girl before him. "I congratulate you…" he continued, "A very pleasant girl indeed. A perfect dish of resistance…" He looked over at his minion, Hedoki. "Is she the Kumiko you've been telling me about?"

Hedoki looked up at his master nervously. "Um, no… you see, I was hunting down Kurama when I saw Kumiko with this girl. But then…"

"But what now, Hedoki?" Yatsude prompted. He was getting really impatient with him.

"As both of them passed out, I decided to take both of them, but I couldn't get Kumiko because of a sudden shield-like orb that surrounded her when the moonlight shone down on her," he reasoned out.

"A shield from the moonlight?" Yatsude scratched his chin as he thought it over. It was somehow interesting, but he doesn't know if he could trust Hedoki anymore with this. Who knows? It just might be another lame excuse to make up for failing to catch Kumiko.

He didn't let his irritation show, and instead turned his eyes back to the unconscious girl. "It's too bad you didn't get to bring her along, too—again—but I have to admit…you have done well. To repay you," Yatsude grinned evilly, "you will now become one…with me."

"What?" Hedoki exclaimed as it sank into him—he's doomed. "Wait, Yatsude-sama!"

Before he could escape, Yatsude had swooped down to get Hedoki and put him to his mouth, swallowing him in one piece.

Describing Yatsude's physical appearance as creepy is already an understatement. He looks like he has been a primitive mutated demon. He has a dumbfounded artificial expression and buck teeth. Long, stringy hair, which is parted at the center of his skull, framed his face.

A pair of muscular arms grows from either side of his upper torso and smaller pair of arms protrudes from his head, where his ears should be. Each of his eight limbs—his feet included—has very sharp claws.

His clothing is just as creepy. He wears a simple loin cloth with a belt of skulls without lower jaws. These skulls were probably the remains of his victims.

"Awful!" Yatsude made a face as the taste of the demon he just ate irked him. "Whether human or a demon, a woman always tastes better," he sighed, turning back to the sleeping girl—which, as it turns out, is Maya Kitajima.

* * *

><p>"He must have used that jagan of his to track Yatsude down," Kumiko told Kurama. They were in the latter's bedroom, with the injured stranger sound asleep on the mat laid on the floor.<p>

Kurama nodded. "And possibly other demons as well."

"And since you are a strong demon…"

"He chanced upon my presence and must have mistaken me for one of Yatsude's henchmen," Kurama finished Kumiko's sentence.

"Yukina…" the guy talked in his sleep.

"There he goes again," Kumiko said.

The two continued watching him as they rested their backs against the wall. A few minutes of silence had passed before the stranger finally opened his eyes and sat up abruptly.

"You have a fast capacity to recover," Kurama spoke up first. "Only four hours…"

The short demon looked down at his bare chest. _My wound has closed, _he realized.

"Your wound was very deep so we healed it without asking. Healing herbs from Makai are very effective," Kurama rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes as he continued. "While you were asleep, you kept uttering a name…"

"A lot," Kumiko added.

"Yes. Who is Yukina?" Kurama asked.

The demon's eyes got wide as dinner plates at the mention of the name.

Kurama opened his eyes then. "You weren't born with that jagan. Your youki must've fallen when you got it," he changed the subject for a while, realizing the tension.

Kumiko nodded. "It almost dropped to dangerous levels. You'd be put in a critical condition if we didn't get to treat you."

"You must be very determined to use a jagan. You must have a very good reason for doing such a daring thing," the fox said.

"You must be really dedicated to find something—or _someone,_" Kumiko voiced out, as she knew that Kurama wanted to go back to the subject of Yukina. And she's getting very curious as well.

As Kumiko have brought it up again, Kurama asked, "What does that girl have to do with Yatsude?" He suspects that this Yukina is what drives the fire apparition to hunt down Yatsude. And kill everyone who'd keep him from finding this girl.

The guy glared at them, trying to control his temper. "You two are very talkative, aren't you? If you hadn't helped me, I would've killed both of you."

He took his cloak and dressed to head for the window. He opened the glass window rather carelessly that it sounded like it would crack. "Instead of a reward, let me give you two a word of advice… Your naiveté is going to get you killed someday."

"Off to fight?" Kurama asked. "It's too soon. What about your injuries?"

"The more he eats, the stronger he becomes," he simply replied, stepping his foot on the windowsill, ready to jump.

"At least let us know your name."

"It's…" he answered Kurama, "Hiei."

Then he left through the window.

"He's already a renowned bandit in Makai," Kurama told Kumiko. "But I doubt if his sword skills alone can stand a match against Yatsude."

The girl nodded. "It's amusing how you two didn't get to cross paths in Makai before."

"Well, Makai's very huge—even bigger than the Ningenkai, so—"

Kurama was cut off when the phone from downstairs suddenly rang. Shiori was still out working, so he volunteered to answer it.

The caller was looking for Shuichi Minamino.

"Yes, this is Minamino," Kurama answered.

"Minamino!" the female voice from the other line exclaimed. "This is Tasaka from class. I'm calling because Kitajima still hasn't returned home. Is she there with you at your place?"

Kurama froze. The worst thing has just happened!

He hung up soon after and bolted upstairs. "Maya's with Yatsude," Kurama concluded, "so I've got to save her."

Kumiko was about to say she'll come along, but Kurama paused by the window to turn to her.

"Don't," he put a finger to her lips. "It's better for you to stay. I don't want you to get harmed as well," Kurama stated firmly.

Then, without hesitation, he got out through the window. He spotted Hiei, who has gotten quite far. So he followed, knowing Hiei would be headed to Yatsude's lair as well, wherever it was. "Hiei! Wait! I'm going with you!" he called when he got close enough.

"Yeah and why is that?" Hiei asked with a scoff.

"I have my reasons…"

"That girl?" Hiei had read his mind without asking permission.

"Nonsense," the redhead lied.

"How naïve…" Hiei muttered. "Your tongue still hasn't slacked off. You're not saving it for our ki **(2)**."

"Decide that after we beat Yatsude."

* * *

><p>The two entered an old doll factory. Yatsude made the abandoned building his lair, as he mixes the dolls with the parts he's been saving to eat. Talk about <em>really<em> bad breeding.

"Kitajima!" Kurama called out into the darkness of the building.

Yatsude suddenly appeared behind them. "You're dead!" he shouted as he attacked the two demons, which easily dodged. Yatsude's fist connected with the hard cement floor instead.

"You guys are very stubborn," he complained.

"I'll ask you just once…" Hiei shot him a hostile glare. "What is the name of that ice maiden you ate?"

"Oh? And why should I tell you?" Yatsude taunted, to which Hiei hissed in anger.

It was Kurama's turn to talk. "Your underling grabbed a girl earlier this day…" he frowned, "where is she?"

"Hm? You know her?" Yatsude asked as he smiled mischievously. "I'm sorry…was she a friend?" he held up a bloody piece of cloth.

Kurama got furious. "BASTARD!" he lunged for the huge demon and wielded his leaf blade at Yatsude. The cloth slipped away from his hand at Kurama's attack and disappeared into the darkness.

For the next few minutes, Kurama and Hiei kept attacking him, giving Yatsude a hard time fighting them off, even if he's too big for them. "You're not so pathetic after all!" he shoved the two demons away.

They landed safely on their feet. "It's useless if we attack him separately," Kurama stated. Hiei was rubbing his cheek as it stung from the blow Yatsude gave them.

"Am I too late?" a sweet female voice spoke nearby, and they all turned to where it came from.

A shining figure jumped in from the window and approached them.

Kurama sighed. He knows she'd follow, no matter what happens. "No, not at all," he smiled at her.

The trio nodded to each other as a cue to circle around Yatsude, their pace getting faster as they progressed.

Yatsude had his eyes focused on the newcomer, though. "You must be Kumiko."

"Good guess," Kumiko smirked.

"Let's be frank. So are you here to be my next…" he grinned, "meal?"

"Sorry, I came here for someone else," she replied. "And for your information, I'll never be a meal to anyone!"

"I'm sorry too, but I guess you will be NOW!" he reached for Kumiko, who broke away from the circle to escape his sharp claws.

He groaned and started to stomp towards her when she—changing her one of her chopsticks as a sword—along with Hiei and Kurama, attacked him, "Hm? An impudent impromptu play? You attack me altogether?"

They started circling around him again, but this time, Hiei headed for the opposite direction—and was nowhere in sight soon after.

"He disappeared behind the others?" Yatsude grinned. "Heh! It's an old trick!" _He's coming from above! _Yatsude chuckled as he looked up and was proven right.

But then Yatsude saw Kurama lunge towards him, distracting the huge demon. Yatsude held the redhead's leaf blade before it could stab him, leaving Kurama suspended in the air.

"You're new at this, aren't you? It's no use…" he aimed a punch at the fire apparition he saw coming from above. "I've seen through your entire stupid plan!"

Yatsude punched him, only to find out he wasn't there anymore. Instead, a life-sized doll went flying across the darkness that it almost hit Kumiko, who was standing in the middle of the room as she watched.

Yatsude was tricked into believing that the doll was Hiei, as it was dressed in his black cloak.

"A doll?" he exclaimed. "A trap! DAMN!"

Then the three attacked Yatsude all at once, each coming from a different direction and taking on a different body part. From the right of the huge demon, Kurama dismembered the waist; Kumiko, who was in front of Yatsude, sliced the chest off; and coming from above is Hiei, who cut the head off.

He was in pieces now…

"Not bad…" Yatsude struggled to talk. "As a reward, I'll tell you…that girl is safe…As for the ice maiden…If I really did eat one…I wouldn't have lost."

_She's not with him, _Hiei sighed in relief.

* * *

><p><strong>Kumiko's POV<strong>

Maya's eyes opened slowly. "Minamino-kun…?" she spoke up once she saw him. "I must be dreaming."

"Right. It's all just a dream…" he replied. "You'll forget all about it when you wake up."

Maya nodded as she closed her eyes and started drifting back to sleep. "Nice scent…" she murmured.

"You'll forget all including your love for me…" Kurama added.

"That's a mugen flower plant…" Hiei spoke. "You're erasing her memories?" he asked Kurama, who was carrying Maya on piggyback as she slept.

"It's for her own good," Kurama calmly replied.

Kurama and I were on our way to take Maya to her house, while Hiei just walked with us. He'll probably leave at the first sign of any human nearby. Meanwhile, I haven't spoken to Kurama ever since we left the old doll factory. Or rather ever since he carried Maya on his shoulders.

Is this really how it feels to be envious? It's like something's bubbling inside of me whenever I see Maya close to Kurama. It has always been like this when we met her, and her confession just made it worse. Now I couldn't even look at Kurama, not now that Maya is _too_ close to him.

After a few moments of silence, Hiei turned to me and asked, "You're his Hoshi, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?" I tilted my head slightly to the right.

"You easily caught on with the plan through his mind," he pointed to Kurama with his chin. "You can also see what he sees, hear what he hears, and feel what he feels—something only a Hoshi is capable of."

"You seem to know a lot about us."

He continued in an indifferent tone. "I just heard some stories, including the one about your distinguishing features. It is said that you shine in the dark which, apparently, was proved right when you showed up in the abandoned factory and even out here in the night."

"Right," I agreed. I didn't say anything else. I don't feel like I could talk anymore because of what I'm feeling right now. It's like I'm being stabbed over and over again.

Another long silence followed before Hiei spoke again, this time to Kurama. "Hey fox, your Hoshi's getting jealous."

"What are you talking about?" I objected.

"I can read minds, Hoshi. And your thoughts tell me that you're jealous of that girl. However, he seems to be oblivious about it," he smirked.

I tried my best to stay calm. "Stop it, Hiei. Please."

"Hn. Alright. It's none of my business anyway." Then he remembered something. "By the way, you still haven't told me your names. I'll make an effort to remember them."

"It's…Kurama," the fox replied.

"I'm Kumiko," I introduced myself. "Oh, and Hiei, please listen: if we ever meet again, remember that the two of us disguise ourselves as twins," I added.

"Sure. I won't blow your cover." He stopped walking soon after. "I think I'll go now." As he turned his back on us, he added, "Again, believe me, Kurama…your Hoshi's still _very_ jealous."

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the floor of my bedroom in deep thought. Kurama's calm and gentle voice suddenly spoke, interrupting my reverie. "May I come in?" he asked.<p>

I realized my door was left slightly open, and he must have noticed me through it. I stared at him, not giving him an answer to his question, and then looked away.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,'" he went in, closed the door, and sat beside me on the floor. "Why are you still up?"

"I'm not yet sleepy," I simply replied.

He gazed at me to study my expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," I shook my head.

He sighed. "Fine, I'll just take a guess if you do not want to tell me."

"Go ahead."

He didn't have to think it over. "Is it because of Maya?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I denied.

"Don't tell me my Hoshi is _really_ green-eyed…" he teased.

Thanks a lot, Hiei. You're very wise enough to intrigue him about my behavior today.

I tried to make a joke about it. "Come on, Kurama. Do my eyes look blue to you? Brown? Oh wait," I blinked, trying to look cute, "look, you're green-eyed too!"

He smiled, knowing I was in denial. "You know I didn't mean it literally, but idiomatically."

I was still smiling, but his gaze made me sigh in defeat. I guess there's really no way out of this. "So what if I tell you I really _am _jealous of her? Or if I like you? It wouldn't change a thing. I know you like a girl, and I know it's Maya."

"But what if I tell you I like someone else? Let's say…it's _you_ who caught my eye?"

I blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Try and look deeper into my thoughts, or better yet, listen very well to my heart. You'll find out that what I'm saying is true."

Listen to his heart—yes, he meant that literally. "May I…?" I pointed to his chest.

He nodded, and so I pressed my ear against Kurama's chest, right where his heat is located. He pulled me closer in an embrace. "See, you must have overlooked something there," he pointed out.

"You're…" I flushed in embarrassment as I looked up at him, "right."

He smiled at me, and I turned redder.

Turns out, he was just concerned about Maya because she's an innocent human, and also a friend of ours. _Just a friend. _But what Kurama is most concerned with is my safety, that's why he doesn't want me to follow him to Yatsude's lair, why he was so worried that I might get hurt—because he cares more for me than for anyone else.

So there's really nothing to be jealous about.

I hid my face in his chest. "But why…? I used to know every…" I trailed off.

"I think it's because you have your own point of view now that you're out of the sky. You are your own person now," Kurama played with my hair, which hung loose by the way.

I sighed. "Sorry if I assumed too quickly."

"No, Kumiko," he tilted my chin up so he could look into my eyes. "_I'm _sorry, because I didn't get to show you enough how much I care. So I want to ask for a second chance…" he smiled.

"I think I know where you're getting at," I smiled. "But before courting me though, I guess I might have to warn you."

"And may I ask what it is I have to prepare for?" he grinned.

"It might get you impatient before I could even say 'yes,'" I giggled flirtingly.

He chuckled, and then hugged me closer. "That's alright. I can wait—as long as you'll be mine in the end."

* * *

><p><strong>Vocabulary:<strong>

**(1) Reikan - somebody who can see ghosts**

**(2) Ki- this word has a lot of meanings, but in this context, it could be ****'spirit or life energy'**

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, Kurama, having two girls confess that they like you-ALL IN ONE DAY! Is that really how handsome you are?<strong>

**So, as I said, this is Hiei's first appearance in the story. So what do you think, Hiei fans? I hope I didn't go wrong with my description of him...**

**Don't forget to rate and review, guys! I also accept questions.**


	8. Chapter 7: Blooming of the Rosebud

**Gomenasai! Three huge holidays have passed-Christmas, New Year, and Valentine's Day-yet I still haven't updated.**

**Okay, I admit I had writer's block, but it's also because of the hectic schedules and deadlines, and also because I've been busy with other things, like RPs for example. But of course, I haven't forgot about writing this chapter... it kept crossing my mind the whole time.**

**So here you go... the three months' fruit of hard work. Hope you'd love it!**

* * *

><p>With Yatsude gone, the disappearing acts have stopped, and peace was momentarily brought back to the town.<p>

I've also been receiving Kurama's full attention, especially since the flower plant we used on Maya worked effectively—meaning she forgot even her little crush on Kurama, who she knew as Shuichi Minamino. It has all been smooth sailing since then.

Months later, Kurama and I both turned fifteen years old.

My hair grew another two feet longer—just like every year—but since I tie it up into a bun, it's not actually that obvious.

Meanwhile, the change in Kurama's appearance is more noticeable. He now sports mid-back long vibrant red hair in place of his short hair, and also has two forelocks on either shoulder. It made him even more gorgeous.

The final bell rang, and everybody quickly filed out of their classrooms at once. It's the last day of school before summer vacation, so every student—including the two of us—can't wait to get home. Though most of the students' reason for getting excited is the freedom from countless school works, Kurama and I were just excited to spend more time with each other.

Both of us waited for our classmates to completely get out of the room before we stood up. We're not in a hurry, anyway. I wanted to cherish every moment I share with him.

Kurama offered to carry my bag for me, and since he wouldn't listen if I insisted it's lighter than a feather, I let him. He has proved to be a very good suitor—very thoughtful, caring, patient, and most of all, a gentleman-though sometimes he goes

"Have a nice summer, you two," our teacher, who was just arranging her things on the teacher's table, told us.

"You too, sensei," I replied. Kurama and I both bid our goodbyes to her and left.

We walked home in silence, my messenger bag slung on Kurama's left shoulder as he carried his own backpack.

"Shuichi," I began, calling him by his alias in case someone who knew us happens to be around, "you're going overboard."

"I know," he simply answered, smiling.

I sighed. "Stubborn fox," I muttered. It's kind of annoying when Kurama becomes _too much _of a gentleman.

Then a thought occurred to me. I waited until we reached the next street, where it wasn't crowded, before speeding away as I snatched my bag from him.

I looked back and saw Kurama froze. _How did she…? _he was thinking.

_I thought the great Kurama couldn't be outwitted, _I replied through telepathy. _Then again, I'm your star, so I know how to._

_Just wait 'til I catch you, Kumiko, _he warned, starting to run after me.

_And what would you do, then? _I challenged.

_Hmm… how about a kiss? That seems like a great idea._

_Tough luck, _I rolled my eyes and ran faster.

It didn't take long for the fox to catch up to me, though. I looked over my shoulder and saw him a few inches from me, a huge grin on his face.

I shook my head, chuckling. "Let's just do it this way: the first one to reach the house would get what he/she wants, while the loser gets a consequence."

"Very well then, it's a deal. And now that you know what I'd ask for, what would yours be?" he asked.

"It's a secret," I smiled. "You'll get to know as soon as we get there."

He almost grabbed me by the sleeves if I hadn't quickened my pace and rounded the corner to cross the mini-bridge, which is near the house.

Still, Kurama was close behind me. I could hear him almost panting.

Alas, I reached the doorstep of our front door first.

I turned around and saw Kurama stop and catch his breath.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "You only know what this means, Shuichi-kun," I teased.

When he looked up and smiled, I saw beads of sweat visible on his forehead. My teasing grin turned into a kind smile.

I approached Kurama. "I really got you tired, did I?" I took out my handkerchief and wiped his sweat away with it.

He excused himself to turn to the side and coughed mildly with his hands covering his mouth, while I patted his back, feeling guilty. When he was finally alright, he turned back to me, "So what's my consequence?"

I smiled as I hugged him, "Don't worry, it's just simple. You'll just have to cook something delicious for me."

He sighed. "You're just guilty. What is my _real _consequence, Kumiko?"

I pulled back. "No, I'm not. I'll be hungry soon, so I really want food."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Okay…"

"But first," I gave my handkerchief to him, "you have to change clothes, or better yet, take a shower. I wouldn't want my sweet Kurama to be sweaty and stinky, right?"

* * *

><p>After showering, I got dressed in my house clothes and went downstairs. Kurama was in the kitchen, busy working on my food.<p>

"Hey," I leaned on the counter as I spoke to the redhead, who was filling and forming onigiri with a mold.

He looked up at me. "Hello," he smiled radiantly. "This will be done soon."

I noticed his hair was a bit unruly, so I excused myself for a moment and came back with a hairbrush. Ever since Kurama grew his hair out, I became fond of brushing Kurama's hair, despite his objection.

Kurama got finished with the onigiri a minute later. When he noticed the hairbrush in my hands, he started backing away—as usual.

"Come on, it's not like I'd braid your hair or tie it up in a heart-shaped bun like mine," I said as I started walking towards him.

He gathered his hair in one hand. "I-I could do it myself."

With a horrified expression, Kurama took another step backward and hit the wall with his back. He looked for a way to escape, but found none. The refrigerator was on his right, and the stove on his left.

"Uh-oh," he muttered.

I reached him, stopped for a few moments, and then smiled. Kurama looked at me quizzically, because normally, by now, I would have desperately reached out for the top of his head to brush his hair.

I giggled at his expression. "You look so cute when you react like that."

When I saw his shoulders relax a bit, it caught him a bit off-guard as I tried to brush his red hair, standing on my toes just to reach the top of his head.

Kurama immediately blocked me with his arms as always, but this time, he accidentally shoved me away too hard that I got off-balanced. Before I could hit my head on the cement floor though, Kurama swiftly caught me by the waist.

And then, as we got to look into each other's eyes, something occurred.

Everything seemed to be in slow motion all of a sudden. Every noise was blocked out from our hearing—every sound but our uneven heartbeats. Our surroundings seem to be a bit blurred. No words are spoken, for our emotions are clearly shown through our eyes. This feeling—like everything else around you would momentarily stop—didn't just exist in movies and books, I realized.

No one dared to move for a few seconds more, until Kurama finally managed to whisper, "I'm sorry."

I was tongue-tied myself that I tried very hard not to stutter. "It's alright," I said in a small voice.

"I didn't mean to…"

"I know," I interrupted gently.

Then he noticed my eyes turn to his hair. "Fine," he sighed as he straightened me up. "You can brush my hair if you want to."

I almost squealed in excitement. I then dragged him towards the counter. "Now that's a good fox," I started brushing his long hair, which is still damp. He had started cooking right after showering and dressing up.

When I was done, I decided to eat the onigiri—which had just cooled enough—in the kitchen. I set the hairbrush on the counter while Kurama got a pair of chopsticks.

"Why don't you eat as well?" I asked.

"I'm not hungry," he replied. "It's all yours." He had pulled two chairs to the counter for us to sit on.

As Kurama gave me the chopsticks, I started eating, while Kurama sat beside me. I kept glancing at him, who was avoiding looking at the food for a reason, a reason that made me guilty once again.

By the middle of my meal, I couldn't stand it any longer that I stood up abruptly, "That's it. You couldn't lie to me. Have you forgotten that I could read your mind?"

Kurama turned to me with a surrendered look and sighed. "Yes, I _am _hungry."

I picked up one rice ball with my chopsticks, "Here you go."

He opened his mouth without protest, and ate.

I pushed the plate to him, "You deserve to eat the delicious food you cooked." I watched him eat the rest of the onigiri in silence and satisfaction.

When he was about to finish, I stood up to get two glasses of water. I set mine on the counter, while I still held the other one, which is for him.

Kurama looked at me, wondering about my hesitation.

And that's when I gave him the biggest surprise—I kissed him on his left cheek, making him blush.

I myself felt my face getting hot as I set the glass beside the now empty plate.

"What…what was that for?" he hesitated to ask.

"Your consolation prize," I replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Kurama's POV<strong>

Things have been going smoothly between me and Kumiko so far.

Kumiko said that she likes me too; and that sparked my hopes up. I believe as long as my intentions are true, it won't be long before she'd say 'yes' when I finally ask her to be my girlfriend.

I knocked on her bedroom door. On my other hand, I held a wooden tray with Kumiko's breakfast. I've been doing this ever since I started courting her—except on school days, since Kaasan prepares breakfast on those days. But now that it's summer, I started bringing in her breakfast every morning.

The door latch got unlocked, and the door slid open, revealing a girl with very long flowing red hair.

"Ohayo, Sumi," I greeted her. We use our aliases whenever Kaasan's home.

"Ohayo, Shuichi," she yawned. "Sorry about this mess," she gestured towards her silky hair that covered the whole bedroom floor. "I just woke up, so it might be a bit difficult to get across the room."

I chuckled. "I guess I'd have to get used to that."

She took my free hand and led me to the bed. It wouldn't be breakfast-in-'bed' without it.

Kumiko climbed on the bed and pulled the blanket over her lap, where she let me put the breakfast tray—which has a plate of pancakes, a glass of orange juice, and a rose on the side. She gestured for me to sit.

"I decided," I said as I sat in front of her, "that I will spoil you today."

She had started eating the pancakes, which I have already sliced beforehand. She swallowed her first bite before she replied, "I'm not needy anyway. You'll find that you'd be doing the things you also like."

I smirked. "Let's see about that." Then I continued watching her eat.

After a while, she looked up at me. "Your fox tendencies are very dominant, Kurama."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Very attentive and focused, like a fox watching its prey," she smirked. "If I didn't know better, I would've been freaking out."

"Oh, is it… a bother?" I panicked.

She shook her head, to which I sighed with relief. "No, not at all. Besides, I used to watch over you when I was still up in the sky—and at present too." She took a sip of her juice.

Whenever I prepare her food, Kumiko would always insist that I eat too—even if I wasn't really hungry. In the end, we'd be sharing the food that was supposed to be for her alone. What could I do? She does a really good job of convincing me to do so.

After eating, Kumiko picked up the rose from the side of the tray then thanked me for the meal. Standing up, she went to sit on her dresser chair and reach out to the flower vase on the dresser table. She carefully placed the rose in it—along with the other roses I give her each morning—and with a single wave of her hand, they got watered.

Like me, Kumiko could also manipulate plants. But as what she had said before, she prefers to use her own, which is the power to control four elements of nature—fire, wind, earth, and water. However, water is the only element under her full control, making it her main power too.

Kumiko had also said that it complements with my own power, for my plants grow faster and work more effectively when she waters them.

I then watched Kumiko open the pink box she got from her mother, Tsuki, as a gift.

The box glittered as if it had diamonds. Bright light came from inside it, a brightness that could be seen even with the light of the bedroom. This was my first time to see her use the box, so Kumiko turned to me, knowing I'd ask what the contents are.

"What's inside depends on what I currently need. For instance, I need to fix my hair, so the box would give me a hairbrush, an iron curler, my hair ribbon, and my hair accessories, which are the chopsticks," she pulled out each as she mentioned them.

"It's just like a magician's top hat, only this doesn't require any trickery," she continued. "However, it only contains items that can fit inside the box." She started gathering her hair into her signature heart-shaped bun, tied it in place with her hair ribbon, and stuck the chopsticks on her bun.

It was finally safe to walk—in other words, the floor was free of Kumiko's hair—so I put the tray on the bed to stand beside the Hoshi, who had just started curling her chest-long locks of hair on either ear, which she left untied.

"How come your forelocks don't grow as long as the rest of your hair?" I asked.

"Once a part of my hair was curled, permed, dyed, or undergone any kind of hair treatment, that part would stop growing."

"If that's so, then… why did you decide to curl your forelocks?"

"For stylish purposes, Kurama," she winked at me through the mirror.

* * *

><p>Kumiko was right. The rest of the day was fun. We share the same interests, so we ended up doing activities I enjoyed as well.<p>

The first thing off our activities checklist for today was gardening, which was my all-time top leisure activity. Next, we went to read books in the town's library. To make it sweet, I suggested we share every book we get and just read together. The park opened by 10 a.m., so we went there next. It has beautiful scenery—mainly because of the plants decorating the place—which makes it one of my favorite places to go to.

Different stalls were set up at the plaza for the summer, so we decided to buy lunch from the food stalls there and eat beside the fountain nearby. After that, we watched two movies, and, to switch things up, gave the arcades a try.

It was exhausting, but we had so much fun together.

We walked home leisurely, hand-in-hand, reveling every moment before we reach the house. We try to act like siblings when Kaasan is around, because we don't know _yet _if she'd approve of me and Kumiko to have a romantic relationship.

"So what would we do next?" I asked.

"Let's watch another movie after dinner," she suggested.

We rounded the corner to buy a DVD in the video shop. I let her choose the movie, and eventually she picked out a romance-comedy flick that was originally aired a few months ago. I remember the trailer had once sparked my interest.

She smiled. "Now you'll get to watch the whole movie."

I paid for the DVD—even if she insisted to chip in, considering how much money I spent today.

"Come on," I said as the plastic bag was handed over to me by the cashier lady, "I only spent money on our food and our entrance fees in the park. It wasn't even that much."

"Still, it's one of my requests," she argued. "I thought you were going to spoil me all day."

We left the video shop and started on our way home. The argument continued until we reached the house, where we decided to just laugh everything off. Kaasan must have heard us, for she had opened the door before we even knocked.

"You two are just in time for dinner," Kaasan, who was still in her office attire, smiled kindly at us.

"Konbanwa, Kaasan," Kumiko and I bowed slightly to pay our respects, and then followed her to the dining room.

After dinner, Kaasan said she'd like to rest, for she's too tired from work, so I took over her remaining household chores. I cleared the table and washed the dishes—with Kumiko's help, though, for she kept insisting—then went to the living room with my Hoshi.

Having put the DVD in the player, I sat on the floor in front of the sofa, where I let Kumiko lie down. As the opening credits started, Kumiko handed me the bowl of popcorn and whispered, "Why don't you just sit beside me?"

"The floor isn't uncomfortable, anyway," I smiled, grabbing a handful of popcorn.

She sighed, grabbing a handful for herself before setting the bowl a few inches beside me.

The movie, since it was a romantic-comedy flick, was something we really enjoyed watching. The story was rather simple—childhood bestfriends who, as they grew up, eventually realize they have feelings for each other—yet the lines and the twists made it unique.

Sometime during the movie, I glanced up at her and saw that her eyelids drooped.

"Hey," I moved her bangs away from her eyes. "You're going to miss out a lot if you go to sleep now."

"Mmhmm," she responded. "Don't worry," she yawned, "I won't."

I turned back to the TV. Twenty minutes later, the movie ended with the two protagonists' kiss.

I sighed, imagining all the ways I could propose to Kumiko. I got so lost in my reverie that it was only when the movie credits finished did I realize Kumiko could be reading my mind. But surprisingly, I haven't heard a single side comment or even a giggle from her.

I turned around and saw the reason why—there she was on the sofa, lying peacefully asleep.

I smiled. She looks like an angel. Unthinkingly, I went to lie beside her on the little space left on the sofa.

_Could she still read my mind? _ I wondered as I watched her closely.

Then a voice inside my head, the voice of the sneaky and sly fox that has lived within this body for all these years, spoke, _Go on, Shuichi. Follow your desire. This is your chance. _

_And what would that desire be? _I answered.

Youko Kurama mentally sighed before ordering, _Kiss her, Shuichi. It's alright. She wouldn't know you did until she wakes up._

_That's sneaky, Youko. No way._

_Oh come on… quit pretending you don't like the idea. Just kiss her, Shuichi. Kiss her NOW!_

In order to stop yet another argument with the kitsune, I decided to give in to his order, yet moved slowly. It pissed him off though, and so he kept scolding me until my head hurt, telling me to speed things up.

As I became very close to her, I paused to touch her cheek, hesitating, my breathing getting uneven and heavy. I didn't plan to close my eyes, not until I kissed her. I leaned in closer, and just as my lips lightly grazed hers…

She opened her eyes all of a sudden.

It surprised me too much that I jerked backwards as a reaction, and, as luck may have it, fell on the floor head first.

"Gah!" I exclaimed before falling flat on my face.

"Kurama!" I felt Kumiko slide from the sofa and lay her soft hands on my shoulders, trying to get me to face her.

Kumiko carefully sat me up. I opened my eyes, only to close them again, for everything was spinning.

"What are you doing?" I heard Kumiko ask me, her voice filled with worry.

Then Youko Kurama's maniacal laugh rang through my head. _Told you so,_ he managed to say. _If only you weren't such a slowpoke…_

I grunted a few times and tried hiding my face in my hands. I'm getting dizzier by the second. So much for following my '_desire.'_

Kumiko touched the top of my head, and I guess she was trying to heal me, for the throbbing in my head started fading away. Whatever she did, it made me feel better, and I was able to lift my head and open my eyes.

It was my Hoshi's face that I first saw. She was smiling, her glow getting brighter, and her cheeks slightly pink. "What are you doing?" she asked again rather innocently, though I know she already saw my whole stupidity in my mind.

I looked away in embarrassment. I'm sure my face is getting as red as my hair by now.

A small giggle escaped her lips, but she immediately stopped herself—probably not to offend or embarrass me more. Instead, she stood up and turned the TV off. "Too bad I missed the ending," she sighed.

It took me a moment to find my voice, "Yeah, too bad…"

"Could you…" she grinned, "just tell me what happened in the end—as in, the very last scene?"

I blushed. Kumiko knows it was a kissing scene—reading from my memories—and she's making fun of me.

"So?" she prompted after I became silent for a moment.

I cleared my throat then stood up, dusting myself off. "You'll have to watch it next time if you want to know."

"Are you refusing yet another request?" she said playfully, raising an eyebrow.

I looked at the wall clock. It's past 12 a.m. The day had already ended.

"Very clever, fox," she mumbled as she gave me an amused look.

Sighing, I picked her up and carried her up the stairs. "Time to sleep, my Hoshi," I said.

She kissed my cheek as a response, then buried her face in my chest. "Thank you for everything, Kurama. I really appreciate it," I heard her say before she drifted back to sleep.

I couldn't help but blush once again.

* * *

><p>The light touch of Kumiko's lips against mine left me wanting for more. That scene kept replaying in my mind, especially when Kumiko's around, making me turn red everytime. What's worse, I've learned that she could hear my thoughts wherever she may be—but as long as she's awake, though.<p>

One thing that changed in her, now that she took on her human form, is the capability of falling asleep _and _getting sleepy. Once she's asleep, she wouldn't be able to know what I think of and perceive what my senses would at that time.

And now, as I lay in my bed, the memory of that night haunted me again, making me toss and turn until I fell from the bed. It really hurt my head.

Could she be listening to me at this moment? Or is she even awake?

There's only one way to find out.

Closing my eyes, I became able to see what Kumiko was doing through my plants in her bedroom. Well, she's not the only one who could spy on me.

I sighed in relief when I saw her fast asleep. And that's when Youko started urging me to get in her room. But, this time, it didn't take long for the fox to convince me to get out of my room though.

I walked towards Kumiko's bedroom. Luckily, she had left the door unlocked for the night—again—so I easily got in. I closed the door behind me, but not bothering to lock it.

_You need the privacy, Shuichi, _Youko started.

_I just want a kiss… don't go overboard now, _I replied, tiptoeing to her bed, careful not to step on her long hair and wake her up.

I ignored another remark from the silver kitsune as I lay beside her. The bed was big enough for two persons, so I wouldn't fall off this time. I moved closer to her, tucking her hair behind her ear to keep it away from her face.

She looks so beautiful, especially because she was shining. I watched her for a moment, finding the right timing—and also to study her face.

It was the same discovery I've had each time I'd look at her. Her nose, her eyes, her hairline, her lips—no matter which angle you'd look, everything in her face is exactly like mine—only softened a bit to look more feminine.

_What are you waiting for? _Youko was getting really impatient.

My heart started beating very fast, and for a while, it seemed to be the only sound I could hear. It's getting intoxicating, and the temperature of the room seemed to rise, making me sweat as I gently tilted Kumiko's chin up.

Then, without any moment to lose anymore, I closed my eyes as I pressed my lips unto hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Kumiko's POV<strong>

I was dreaming about Kurama when I felt something on my lips. For a second, I thought it was just the edge of my pillow grazing against my lips, but then I remembered I wasn't even hugging one.

As I slowly got to my bearings, I felt heavy breathing, so close that I feel like SOMEONE was in the bed aside from me. I slowly opened my eyes right then…

And that was when I saw my lips touching another pair of lips, which belonged to none other than my seibutsu, Kurama. I tried to pull away, but his strong arms pulled me closer to him, leaving no space between us.

He was…kissing me.

I've seen this through his eyes before, but never knew what it felt like since he hadn't done this himself.

And now I knew it felt so good that I couldn't help but close my eyes and let myself get taken away. My lips parted, and Kurama seemed to get more enthusiastic in our kiss as he laid me on my back and got on top of me. I ran my fingers through his hair as he pressed his lips deeper against mine.

Though I didn't let it show, I've longed for this moment as much as he did. I was just waiting for him to make a move.

We both wanted this moment to last longer, but we were about to realize soon that you can't get everything you want all at the same time.

We heard a knock, and it seems to coming from Kurama's bedroom door.

I gently pushed Kurama off me as I sat up. We looked at each other, eyes wide, both of us gasping for air.

"Shuichi?" we heard Kaasan's voice call out to Kurama. "Shuichi, are you still awake?"

None of us spoke, nor moved an inch as we waited for what would happen next.

I heard Kaasan opening a door. "Where are you, Shuichi?" she said.

I nudged Kurama. We couldn't let Kaasan worry like this.

He looked back at me, and from the calm expression on his face, it showed that he had already formulated a good excuse. Kurama opened the door to my bedroom, and I saw Kaasan turn around and gasp.

"What are you doing in Sumi's room at this time of night, young man?" she frowned.

"Kaasan, please don't think of any indecent act that could have occurred," Kurama explained calmly. "I couldn't sleep well because of my growling stomach, so I decided to go downstairs to get something to eat. As I went back upstairs, I heard sobs coming from Sumi's room, so I went in to know what's wrong. Turns out, she was having another nightmare, so I decided to stay for a while to comfort her and keep her company until she fell asleep."

Kaasan's stern expression eventually changed into a concerned one. "Is that true, my dear?" she turned to me.

I nodded. "Yes, Kaasan, it is. But I'm okay now, so you don't have to worry. Shuichi was just about to leave."

She smiled. "I'm glad to hear that." Then she looked at Kurama. "And that's so kind of you, Shuichi."

"So what do you need me for, Kaasan?" Kurama asked his mother as he smiled back.

"I forgot where I put my reading glasses," she answered. "I still have to organize some documents for work."

"You must have left it on the living room's center table when you went to wash your face. Should I go fetch it for you?" Kurama immediately replied.

"Thank you, but I'd like to get it myself. You two should go to sleep now," Kaasan said before turning away and starting on her way down the stairs.

I stood up and approached Kurama. When Kaasan was finally out of earshot, I spoke up, "What a sneaky little fox you are!"

He smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry, but I just can't help it," he touched my nose lightly.

I giggled. "Now go back to bed," I ordered, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Just one more kiss, please," he gave me the puppy-dog look.

I sighed, knowing I couldn't resist him. "You're getting really spoiled," I said before giving in to his request.

We stopped once we heard Kaasan's footsteps going up the stairs. He hurriedly tiptoed towards his bedroom, while I stepped inside mine. We turned to each other one last time to say good night before I closed the door, leaving me too excited to go back to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

Kumiko was busy tending to the plants in the garden as she waited.

Waiting for what, exactly?

She was waiting for Kurama's proposal. Yes, he's been planning for this day for weeks now, ever since their first kiss—and Kumiko knew every detail of the plan all too well.

She sighed in regret. "There's no thrill at all," Kumiko said to herself.

Kumiko just started watering the first rose patch when she felt his presence behind her. Smirking, Kumiko pretended to ignore Kurama by moving on to the next rose patch. But then, she let out another sigh, for she knew what he would do next.

"You'll be sighing out all your happiness," Kurama warned.

She sighed once again, this time turning to face Kurama and putting the watering can down.

Kurama then lifted her chin up so he could look at her in the eyes. "Don't be so downcast now. You may have already known every word I'd say before it even comes out of my mouth, but there are just some words that have to be said out loud to let you know that my intentions are true."

Kumiko lightened up. "And what would those words be?"

Kurama smiled endearingly at her. "Since there's no reason for me to say anything else but these _three _words, I'll be straightforward with you."

Kumiko smiled back radiantly, waiting.

The fox then reached for something from behind him. It was a red rose. "I…"

Kumiko blushed as she gladly took it from him.

Another rose was pulled out from Kurama's hair this time, "Love…"

Kumiko took it in her hands again, her dazzling smile turning into a grin.

Kurama reached for the back of Kumiko's head, and soon revealed the last rose. "You," he finished, handing it over to Kumiko.

Her eyes started to form tears. It was unexpectedly beautiful. It was simple, straight-to -the-point, and most of all, made her feel special. "Oh Kurama, I love you too."

Kurama's heart skipped a beat as he heard those words, the words he has long been waiting to hear from her all this time. "You really do too?"

She nodded. "I've fallen in love with you for as long as I could remember. It's actually one of the reasons why I came down from the sky..." she trailed off as tears started to overwhelm her.

He gently wiped away her tears as he held her face in his hands. "Hoshi Kumiko, will you then be my girlfriend?" he asked, hoping to hear that one last word.

"Is that a trick question?" Kumiko giggled. "Of course it's a yes!"

He was rendered speechless, that all he could do was to lean in and let their foreheads touch.

"I...I couldn't believe this is happening..." he whispered after a moment of treasured silence.

Kumiko ran her fingers through his hair. "Me too. But it _is _happening right now. Everything we've said is real, and we have to believe..."

She was cut off when Kurama closed the distance between them, making the moment more perfect than it is.

Without their knowing, though, Shiori Minamino has been standing by the back door, happily watching from afar as the new couple shared a sweet and passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you go!<strong>

**I got inspired by the Valentine anons I've received this year. They were all so sweet, and it helped me get back on track. **

**So don't resist the urge to push that blue button below and tell your opinions on this little lovestruck girl's chapter update. She'd appreciate it so much.**

**Also, special thanks to Mrs. Imoegene Rowley for the encouragement, and also for my faithful reader... (you know who you are.) ^^**

**Peace out!**

**~A~ 3**


	9. Chapter 8: The First Thorn

**A/N: I've been grounded and ungrounded for the whole April and May, which is summer break here. It's like a cycle. I'll be grounded one day, then ungrounded the next. So inspiration was almost impossible for me, thus a big-time writer's block.**

**But luckily, I got through with that, and I've written a chapter so long that I have to divide it into two. ^^**

**That's good news, right? Two chapter updates at once! Yay!**

**So here's the first part of my gift, minna-san. Hope you like it!**

****Oh, I dedicate this to my beloved reader... you know who you are! I'm so glad you got well.****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The First Thorn<strong>

The full moon shone brightly down at us as we sat on the wide windowsill in Kumiko's bedroom. My arm was draped around her shoulder while she leaned against me. She was looking up at the sky, her glow intensifying with each passing second.

I wanted to know why, so I looked up at the sky as well, where almost all the stars are twinkling. It made me remember the night I took notice of my Hoshi in the sky. She was twinkling back then, which made me think that she's talking to me.

_Could these twinkling stars be talking to us, too? _I wondered.

"Yes they are, Kurama," Kumiko answered the question in my thoughts. "Stars twinkle when they are communicating with someone from below, even if it's not their seibutsu."

"Does that mean you were really talking to me back then?" I asked, to which she nodded. Amused, I looked up at the sky again and smirked. "Then the stars must have said something that pleases you."

"They were just very glad with how things turned out," she replied as she looked back up at the stars.

My gaze fell upon the huge moon above us, "Then how about Tsuki? Does she approve of our relationship?"

Kumiko's smile faded as she looked to her left, towards the direction of the moon. Then it was like she was having a short one-on-one conversation with Tsuki. Soon her lovely expression was back, turning to me,"She only wants what's best for me, and for what makes me happy. But she has one condition, though," she raised both her eyebrows for emphasis.

"A condition?" I repeated. "And what would that be?"

She looked at me straight in the eyes, pausing for a moment before she said, "Tsuki wants to know just how much you love me. She wants to hear you promise that you'll be faithful to me. She even quoted you: _'T__here are just some words that have to be said out loud,'_ to know that your intentions are true."

"It sounds fair enough," I smiled, somehow relieved, though I have to admit that the condition is nerve-wracking. Yet I tried to stay calm and continued, "Alright, if that's what she wishes, I'd be glad to do it."

"Great," Kumiko tilted her head to the side, "just take your time then. But do not overdo it. You don't have to make it long."

I contemplated about what to say for a moment, crossing my arms and putting a hand under my chin as my gaze fell back and forth from Kumiko to Tsuki. After a while, I finally organized my thoughts and came up with something that would suffice what Tsuki asked for. It's crucial to impress her, since she's been like Kumiko's mother right from the beginning.

I then cleared my throat to start, taking both of her hands in mine, looking into those emerald-green eyes of hers. "Kumiko, you are the most precious treasure I've ever had, my most favorite flower. With that, I'll take care of you like how I would tend to a delicate plant, making sure you are receiving the TLC you deserve from me 24/7. And I promise, not only to you, but also to Tsuki and the stars, that I'll love only you until the very end."

I still have something to say, but Kumiko cut me off with a kiss. "You've said enough," our foreheads touched, and her hands stayed under mine. "I love you too, Kurama."

She kissed me again, and as she pulled away, she was grinning sheepishly. "I have to say sorry for exaggerating it. Tsuki told me to. But I can't blame her, because she just loves to hear something sweet almost every night, what with witnessing a lot of dinner dates and proposals under the moonlight," she winked. "Actually, it was more of like a favor."

I sweatdropped, but smiled at that. "Besides, actions still speak louder than words." She nodded, and I cupped her face in my hands. "But you know that I meant everything I said, right?"

Kumiko nodded before snuggling up to me. Her head was on my shoulder now, her arms wrapped around my torso, our bodies so close to each other. "How about Kaasan, then? Should we tell her about us?" she asked.

"Maybe not yet," I quickly replied, putting an arm around her shoulder. "I think it's better to keep it a secret for a while, and just tell her if it's already necessary."

She nodded slowly, "Also, I think we shouldn't be obvious to other people. It would be hard for them to believe we're not related at all."

"I agree. It would just make things complicated, and it sure would be too tiring to have to explain over and over again," I sighed, taking a long pause. "Then with that settled," I continued, lifting her chin up to make her look at me, "only your family and we know about this relationship so far."

* * *

><p>Playing pretend around others wasn't new to us anymore, since we've been acting like we're siblings for a year already.<p>

A week had passed since school ended, and today, at this same date last year, I found Kumiko in the woods and brought her home. I've considered preparing a celebration today, but Kumiko said she'd like to keep it simple and is content with visiting the clearing, where the moon would be shining brightly tonight.

However, my mother was thinking otherwise. By 6:30 in the evening, she got home with two grocery bags in tow.

"What are these for?" Kumiko asked as we helped Kaasan carry the bags to the kitchen.

Kaasan gave her a confused look. "Don't tell me you don't remember how special this day is!" she exclaimed. "Oh, right, you were asleep back then," she quickly added. Her expression then suddenly changed into a huge smile. "On this day last year, Sumi-chan, first came into our lives," she informed her excitedly, not knowing that Kumiko's aware of that. "Now ain't that a reason to celebrate by, let's say, a little feast?"

"But Kaasan, you've been working all day," I pointed out. "I'm certain that you're already tired."

"Shuichi's right. Why don't you just let _us _cook?" Kumiko suggested.

"Oh, no," she insisted, taking both of Kumiko's hands in hers. "Please my child; you've brought us great joy and good fortune ever since you came here. This is my way of showing how grateful I am, Sumi-chan."

And as Kaasan flashed us her signature kind smile, we knew for a fact that we couldn't turn down her request.

* * *

><p>It was a great dinner. Kaasan had cooked Kumiko's favorite dishes, which are also the ones I love to eat. We just have the same taste—literally—because most of her preferences are only based on mine.<p>

After dinner was a cheerful conversation—well, actually, for Kumiko and Kaasan, since they decided to make fun of me once again. They seem to find joy when they see me flush in embarrassment. They got tired of that eventually—or maybe because my face is as red as my hair by now—and Kaasan finally stood up, leaving us with the remaining chores.

We finished washing and drying the dishes before proceeding to my room, where we opened the window to get a better view of the sky—and to let some air in. The weather's really hot these days, and nothing beats a nice cool night breeze.

"I recall it used to be _this_ humid that time," I was referring to this same day last year as I pulled two chairs for us to sit on as we look out the window. "I had to change my shirt thrice then."

"How coincidental, then," Kumiko replied.

I smiled as I remembered not being able to go to sleep because of the heat. As we both sat down though, a cool breeze blew from outside.

Kumiko sighed and beamed at me, "Just what we needed…"

I grinned back before looking at the clock, "Oh, by this time, I've already noticed the brightest star in the sky, which was twinkling non-stop." I then turned to Kumiko. "You said stars twinkle when they talk to someone from below. So tell me," I propped my head on the windowsill with my hand, inching closer to her, "what were you saying then?"

"I was calling for your attention, and when I finally did, I was so happy," she clasped her hands together, and her eyes seemed to sparkle as she continued, "And, as I read what's on your mind, I was overjoyed, hoping you'd make your first wish upon your Hoshi."

I looked away. "And to think I considered myself insane after I _did_ wish upon a star."

Kumiko looked at me quite amused, then put a hand on my arm. "Don't be guilty. It'd be normal to be skeptical, especially since you haven't really believed in the stories in the first place." Then she gave me a quick peck on the cheek to perk me up.

Smiling, I locked eyes with hers, showing more interest this time, "So what happened to you afterwards? The next thing I knew you're already a shooting star."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

In response to Kurama's question, Kumiko told him what happened as it all played back in her mind.

_**-Flashback-**_

Stars are only allowed a few moments to decide on the wish made upon them, and Kumiko was no exception.

_Someone to make his life meaningful, _Kumiko thought, _who could it be? _She stopped for a while to think harder. _My seibutsu's first wish, it seems too much. Yet it's very important to have it fulfilled._

Kumiko watched Kurama flip through the pages of a thick book, never settling on just one. He'd read the first few paragraphs then skip to the next page, skipping all the way to the last word, then turning it to the next.

_How would I be able to find a girl that would be able to…? Hey, wait a minute… _she stopped in her musings as an idea came upon her.

She continued watching the redhead, smiling. "That's right; this _could_ be my chance!" Kumiko exclaimed, nodding to herself. "My own wish, my desire to be with him for real… could this be really happening to me?" She sighed happily. "It's like fulfilling two wishes at the same time!" she giggled.

Kumiko then took a few deep breaths, rethinking her idea, which would change both of their lives forever.

"It's decided, then," she finally said. "I will go down there," Kumiko turned to Tsuki, the huge moon she'd treated as her mother all these years ever since she was born. "I will be the one to give him a meaningful existence," the Hoshi added.

Tsuki gazed at her intently, hiding her sadness. Although she doesn't want anyone else to know, Kumiko has been one of Tsuki's favorite stars, which is why she had always wanted to have Kumiko stay close to her side.

"Are you already sure about that?" she asked.

"Yes, I am," Kumiko said with utmost determination, failing to notice the change in Tsuki's mood. Once a decision like this has been made though, Tsuki knows she has no power over it.

"Then it couldn't be helped," Tsuki sighed inwardly. "I have to send you down there now before time runs out." She smiled halfheartedly as she gave a quick message, "Please always stay safe, Kumiko-chan. I love you. Remember that."

Before she could even respond, Kumiko glowed even more brightly, and started to feel that she was falling fast. Then her body had started to form—her head, torso, arms, hands, legs, feet, and lastly, her massive red hair.

Up ahead, Kumiko saw a clearing, and it seems like that's where she will land. She tried to straighten herself up so she'd be standing once she reaches ground. Unfortunately, though, her legs weren't strong enough yet to support her whole frame, so she ended up landing on her right side.

A searing pain shot up her leg, and that was when she lost track of Kurama—she didn't hear any more of his thoughts, nor sense his aura. All that was overwhelming Kumiko right now is dizziness. Everything was spinning, and a blur of red, black, and dark green was all she could see.

Kumiko decided to close her eyes, and once she did, she lost consciousness for the very first time, right in the middle of the forest clearing where her seibutsu found her a few moments later.

_**-End of flashback—**_

Kumiko was staring into space, faced towards the forest just outside the window, by the time she finished.

"So that was how you got the sprain," Kurama spoke to her, bringing her back to reality. "One of my plants had healed it. That was sometime after I brought you here, after I've convinced Kaasan that I just saw you all alone in the woods, and that I didn't know you at all."

Kumiko giggled as she looked at him. "Well, I think she must be really suspicious. Who wouldn't? I think it's already late then." She moved closer to him. "But anyway, arigatou gozaimasu,"

"It's my pleasure." He touched her cheek and leaned in, as if to kiss her, but so soon did Kumiko turn towards the window, smiling playfully.

"I think it's time to go now," she said.

Kurama, sighing, stood up from his chair. "Don't you think it'd be more fun to jump out of the window than use the front door?" he smirked, winking at her. "But I'll have to go first, so I could catch you when it's finally your turn."

"Fine," Kumiko rolled her eyes as she stood up too, "as you wish."

By the time the couple made it to the clearing, the moonlight shone directly on the area. Kurama spotted a nearby log, so they went towards it to have a seat.

Kumiko carefully took the chopsticks from her hair as she walked. Before sitting down, she untied her hair ribbon, letting her long hair hang loose. It filled the whole clearing, the fragrant scent of roses surfacing.

Kumiko was now bathing in moonlight, shining brightly from head to toe, up to the tips of her hair.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a certain demon, disguised as a human, was mindlessly strolling along town when he had chanced upon the forest. Bored, he trudged towards it, and soon he noticed a shining red silk that seem to have come somewhere deeper in the woods. Curious, the demon went towards its source.<p>

Along the way, he had sensed two auras up ahead—the first one is a strong demon aura, no doubt—but he couldn't figure out what kind of creature the other aura belongs to. To be safe, he decided to mask his own aura to get unnoticed.

He continued following the silk, and so it didn't take long for him to reach the clearing. A very bright light was coming from the area, hyping up his curiosity, especially once he picked up the scent of roses at a distance. His aura still masked, the demon hid between one of the huge trees that surround the clearing.

He peered through the tree trunks, and saw that the clearing was filled with the red silk that was made even brighter than the moonlight. Then, off to the left side of the clearing, he noticed two persons sitting on a log—a male and a female. He could only see the guy's face—which somehow looks oddly familiar—since the girl was turned towards him as they happily conversed.

_How weird, _he thought, raising an eyebrow. _The strong demon aura was emitted by this guy, yet he looks all human to me. He actually looks weak and fragile._

His gaze then turned to the girl. She has an aura as strong as the guy, but hers is not a demon aura. Moreover, she was shining very brightly, her aura one-half silver and one-half gold in color, with red and green flakes.

_That's really intriguing, _he observed the girl more, who, though calm and reserved in movement, was more talkative than her companion. He then noticed that her hair was past her waist, unlike most of the girls' hair length he usually saw, and continued to cascade down to the ground..._  
><em>

The demon did a double-take.

_The silk… the shining red silk I'd followed here, _he looked back and forth at the girl and the massive red 'silk' all over the clearing, _was all actually her hair? _He blinked a couple of times, thinking he was just seeing things, but the red 'silk' was really coming from her head.

As he listened in on their conversation, he finally learned that the girl was named _Kumiko_, while the guy was called _Kurama._

_Kurama…? _He frowned as he was starting to realize something. _That name sounds familiar… Could it be… him? _

"This guy," he muttered to himself, "is Youko Kurama, Makai's most wanted bandit?" He moved a bit closer, squinting his eyes, and that's when he saw a faint silver aura coming from Kurama.

_The rumors were true after all, huh? __He's living inside a human body. _He smirked. _How clever, not surprising. Actually quite expected from a cunning fox like him. Hmm, but reporting Kurama won't interest me at all. _

_This girl's making me really curious. __I could easily tell a demon's aura from the humans', and I knew them both very well._ _So what is with this Kumiko? She has neither of these auras._

And so that was why he stood there so still, watching Kumiko intently. Any slight movement of hers makes him excited, especially if it seems like she's about to look his way. But it got him alarmed when the two redheads finally stood up. He still haven't gotten a glimpse of Kumiko's face.

But before he could take a step forward though, fate decided to play a game.

The thick lace Kumiko had been holding all along suddenly slipped from her right hand. It stopped the demon from his tracks for Kumiko turned to get it. She stooped down to retrieve the lace, and as she lifted her head up, the demon got what he wanted.

He gasped as the whole world around him seemed to stop. He put a hand to his chest. "Oh, Kumiko," he murmured, the magic of her aura settling in on him, captivating his interest, almost rendering him speechless. The demon grinned, his eyes fixed only on her face.

Kumiko then quickly gathered all her hair and tied it easily with the pink lace. Then she hooked her arm with Kurama's and left the clearing with him.

"How beautiful, that enchanting girl," the demon set off to follow, but he eventually lost them in the huge dark forest. That totally pissed him off, being the short-tempered type that he is.

He slashed through a number of vines along the way to blow off steam, but then stopped and sat on the grass after a while as he figured out that he won't get to anything that way. So he tried to make sense of his surroundings, listening for footsteps, for the sound of breathing, anything…

"You are only yet to be mine, Kumiko," he muttered to himself, gritting his teeth, after a few moments of nothing but silence, "so I will be able to find you soon enough. And not even Kurama could stop me." He smirked, standing up to continue walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Kumiko's POV<strong>

_I was running, running as fast as I could, for as long as my feet could take. But it looks like the path I'm taking seemed to lead me on forever. What's worse, I was in the forest, where I have to push through thick vines and watch out for fallen logs._

_There was danger coming, and that's why I have to keep running. I looked behind me, and sure enough, he was there. Without looking up, he was fast-walking towards me; as if he's confident he'd catch me._

_I tried running faster, but my legs won't listen to me anymore. I was slowing down, and eventually fell on my knees, panting. My pursuer was still there as I turned to look behind me. And he was getting closer and closer._

_Desperate, I've tried all I could to stop his advance._

_I've made trees fall to block his path, yet he easily jumped over them; he dodged every fireball I threw at him; I've also sent strong winds to force him back, but he just held out his sword in front of him, which somehow created a shield around him; and, as a last resort, I froze his legs and feet. All of my efforts were in vain however, since he just easily slashed through the ice with his katana. It seems like it has some kind of magic._

_I had tried to stand up over and over, only to fall on my butt each time. My energy was draining fast as he approached, so my body refused to move no matter how many times I tell it to. __Before I knew it, my stalker had finally stopped in front of me. I looked up at him and saw that his head was still towards the ground._

"_Who are you?" That was all I managed to say, considering how dry my throat had become. Cold sweat was starting to form on my forehead._

_He stooped down until his head was at my eye level. "You want to know, huh?" he said in a cold and frightening voice, followed by a menacing laugh. Then, without waiting for a response, he lifted his head slowly, about to reveal his face to me, "I am…"_

* * *

><p>And then I woke up screaming.<p>

I was pulled into Kurama's arms as I started crying. "Sshh," he rubbed my back, trying to calm me down.

"It's been the same nightmare for two nights in a row," I looked up at him, my breathing getting uneven, "but this time, he caught up to me. I tried to stop him, yet he..."

"Sshh," Kurama's expression was creased with worry as he buried my head into his chest and kissed the top of my head. "There is no way that would happen in real life, okay?" There was silence for a few moments as he stroked my hair. I calmed down soon, so he added, "Pardon me for asking, but does that mean you got to see his face, then?"

I shook my head into his chest and answered, my voice muffled, "No, I woke up before I could. I'm only sure that he has violet-blue long hair, the color I got a glimpse of back at the clearing."

Weeks ago, we visited the clearing at night to commemorate the first day Kurama saw me.

That was when I got this weird feeling of being watched. Kurama had also sensed that someone was around, so we decided to leave right away, making sure we don't raise any suspicions. With our auras masked, we then hurried home once we got out of the clearing. It'd be dangerous if we got followed, especially since we're headed home.

Since then, I've always felt like someone was always following behind me, but whenever I'd try to look, I don't see anyone or anything suspicious. He must be pretty good at hiding his aura. However, he doesn't seem to know that I have a sharp sense of smell, courtesy of Kurama's animal instincts.

It's been like this for months, and each day I felt like he was getting closer and closer to me. Maybe the nightmares are proof…

And then it hit me.

"Kumiko," Kurama looked at me intently as he felt me shudder, his beautiful emerald-green eyes full of concern. "It's just a dream, alright?"

I shook my head. "No Kurama, you have to understand: a Hoshi's dream, if it isn't a message from the moon, it is a premonition."

"A premonition?" he repeated, alarmed.

"That was why I'm very frightened. What if he already knows where I am right now and is already on his way here…?"

"Kumiko, please don't talk like that," he wiped my tears away with his thumb. "I won't let him get to you, nor even get near you, okay?"

I sighed, yet I'm still trembling a bit. "Okay," I barely whispered, my breath getting shaky.

He held me close, as he kissed the top of my head. He held me for a long moment, his warmth comforting me."Take a rest," Kurama finally said. "Tomorrow's a big day, so we have to be relaxed," he lay me down. "With clear minds, we'd be able to be alert enough. A lot of people would be out celebrating, and I have a feeling he'll be among the crowd."

I held onto his arm as he pulled the blanket closer to me. "Sleep beside me, please? I know I'm being extremely needy, but I was still very shaken by the nightmare."

Kurama smiled endearingly as he got under the blanket too. He wrapped his arms around me then kissed my forehead. "I understand. And no, you are not _that_ needy," he joked, just to try to make me smile, which he succeeded with, though. "Very well my Hoshi, I'll stay here by your side all through the night," he continued in a whisper, looking at me straight in the eyes, "So don't worry about anything anymore. I will be here to protect you."

* * *

><p>As I slowly opened my eyes, I can't help but smile at the first thing I saw—Kurama's heavenly face, looking so innocent in his slumber. He's so cute, I can't resist kissing him, even for a short moment.<p>

That woke him up, and so I was pulled in closer. "Ohayou," he greeted me with a huge smile on his face as he broke away. "Couldn't get enough of me, huh?"

I blushed. "You're just so adorable, especially when you're sleeping," I giggled. "Oh, and thanks for not leaving, by the way."

"I told you I'll stay," he replied, kissing my forehead, "so I did."

I snuggled up to him, "Then I guess I've already rewarded you for that."

"Do you mean the kiss? Is that the reward?" he smirked. "Do you really think that's enough?" One of his hands slid down my back as he gave me a playful look.

"Don't start with me," I warned.

"But why not?" he grinned, inching his face closer to mine.

"I've only been your girlfriend for a few weeks. Besides, Kaasan specifically told us to behave well before she left."

Kaasan had been away for five days now for a week-long all-expenses-paid trip out of town as a vacation treat of the company she's currently employed in. She had actually wanted to bring Kurama and me along, but we both refused, saying it would be embarrassing if we tag along. It's a company trip anyway, so it's supposed to be exclusive for members of the company only.

Besides, I think Kaasan was the only one allowed to bring someone along because she's the boss' girlfriend. She tried to talk us into coming, even up to the last minute, but in the end, Kurama and I got to stay home as Kaasan goes away for a week.

He sighed. "She won't know," he started running a hand up my leg.

I swatted his hand away and got out of his embrace. "No means no, Kurama," I sat up. "We'll get to that someday."

His smirk disappeared, sighing, and a sullen expression took its place. "I'm sorry," he sat up then put an arm around me, kissing my cheek. "Sometimes, I'd get _too _carried away at unlikely times like these. If you want, I'll just cook a hearty breakfast for us to make it up to you."

I giggled, rolling my eyes. "I know. It's your foxy side showing up," I teased, and a faint blush colored his cheeks. "Okay then my Kurama, please prepare our food while I go talk to Kaasan," I added. "I'm sure she has her own wishes for Tanabata."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, guys! Rate and review!<strong>

**The next chapter will be up SOON! Mark my words.. ^^ ****I'll just need to edit the next chappie anyway.**

**Classes have started here btw... But hopefully, I'd get to update faster. What with inspiration just around the corner. xD**

**Hah, I talk too much. So you know what to do... Review, review, review!**


	10. Chapter 9: Tanabata

**Just turned 15 today! Now I'm the same age as Shuichi Minamino! xD Well, sorry if this update took so long. A lot of circumstances have come, but it's a good thing I was able to get through them. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Tanabata<strong>

Tanabata, also known as the star festival, celebrates the once-a-year meeting of two stars, Altair and Vega, which are usually separated from each other by the Milky Way. The festival originates from the Chinese Qixi Festival.

The legend dates back to more than 2000 years ago, when there once lived Orihime (Vega), a weaver princess, and Hikoboshi (Altair), a cow herder prince. They fell deeply in love with each other that they forgot about their duties. As a result, the king separated the lovers on the opposite sides of the Amanogawa River (Milky Way), and they are only allowed to meet every seventh day of the seventh month in the lunar calendar. People pray for good weather on the day of the festival, for it is believed that the lovers can't see each other when it rains.

A popular Tanabata custom is to write love poems or prayers to Orihime and Hikoboshi on strips of brightly colored papers, to be hung on the branches of bamboo trees in front of the house by the evening of the festival. These paper strips also contain wishes that vary from romance, good grades, good health, success, good crop harvests, and the like. These are then offered to the stars along with prayers.

By evening, we got out of the house, the paper strips with our wishes in a little basket I held.

"Did you get Kaasan's?" Kurama asked as he started tying one of the paper strips on a branch.

"Yes," I answered. "It wasn't that hard to find though, since she had only placed it in her dresser's top drawer."

Kurama smiled. "It's amazing, don't you think? She's really faithful to these traditions."

I nodded. "Yeah, she had actually written her wishes and poems since last week; ever since she found out she couldn't make it to the Tanabata."

Once the wishes were all tied to the bamboo branches, I returned the basket inside and got back outside with my pink pouch. "Let's go," I told Kurama, linking my arm with is, "or else we'll be late for the parade."

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

The town was brimming with people. Relatives and tourists have come to celebrate too, as well as admire the colorful decorations. Some of the people wore casual clothes, though most have preferred yukatas, like Kumiko and Kurama.

As usual, they wore matching garments. **(1) **Their yukatas were both black, lined with light pink, with varying sizes of sakura printed on it. A light pink obi was wrapped around the yukata, tied with a black obijime. They also wore black geta as footwear.

Kumiko tied her hair a bit differently tonight. The heart-shaped bun was a bit smaller, because most of her hair was teased. Her forelocks were curlier, so it looks somehow shorter, and her bangs were parted to the side. Meanwhile, Kurama has been convinced—or rather, forced to be convinced—to tie his hair into a ponytail by who he thought was a fashion-crazy girl.

"I'm not fashion-crazy," Kumiko retorted as she heard Kurama's thoughts. "I was just worried you'd get rashes because of your long hair. You know how hot the weather is, even if the sun was down."

"I get your point, but seriously, I look like… a girl."

_You still look like one whether or not you tie your hair back, _Kumiko thought. "But you have to admit, you're still as gorgeous as ever." She glanced to her right, "Look, those girls over there are still so infatuated with you."

The girls squealed as he turned to look at them.

Kumiko saw more people up ahead, huddled in large ovals around the boulevard, so she pulled Kurama with her as they made their way through the crowd. There weren't any commotion among them, so it wasn't that hard for the couple to find a good place to stand and watch.

The huge Tanabata decorations around town are all lit, which makes the night more beautiful. The excitement in the air couldn't be denied as the sound of drums was heard from a distance. The parade consisted of traditional drummers, dancers in colorful costumes, and a marching band. Everyone was clapping and cheering as the parade passed by them.

With the parade done, the couple went to check out the different stalls next. There are activities like goldfish scooping, karaoke singing, sumo contests, boat rides, and of course, various food booths that are set up everywhere just for the festival. Fireworks shoot up the sky every now and then.

"Mmm," Kumiko got a whiff of something delicious. "Do you see any food booth anywhere that sells yakitori?" she asked Kurama.

Kurama pointed ahead. "It's not really far from here," he frowned slightly, "but this place is too crowded, we couldn't get there easily."

"Then I'll go by myself."

"What?" Kurama's eyes widened. He stared at her like she was out of her mind.

"I could go there quickly and make my way back with ease because I'm shorter than you."

"You only reach up to my shoulder, so that still makes you tall," he replied matter-of-factly.

Kumiko sighed. She lowered her voice. "Don't worry, I'll be extra careful. I'll give you the alert when something suspicious is up."

He looked into her eyes for a moment before finally closing his and sighing, "Alright, just don't forget to buy me one too," he grinned, his eyes now open, a hint of humor now in them.

Kumiko gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "Sure. I'll get back soon, onii-san **(2)**," she winked.

Kumiko set off for the red food booth Kurama had pointed. She carefully slipped through the crowd; avoiding the large basin of water that was tipped by one of the customers in a certain food booth she passed by.

She reached her destination. The booth, situated beside a karaoke booth, was kind of small. She's lucky that only three people are lined up. Kumiko took her place in the line before it could get anymore longer. The scrumptious scent of the yakitori was making her stomach grumble.

"Why hello there," a scarily familiar voice had said from behind her a while later.

Kumiko turned around and gasped as she saw a man with violet-blue long hair, the same hair color of her pursuer in her dream. She gulped. "Excuse me, but do I know you sir?"

"The name's Shishiwakamaru," he took her hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Uh, it is nice meeting you too," Kumiko smiled cautiously, gently pulling her hand away.

"Why, you're really more beautiful up close. How wonderful to be out of the sidelines! I'm tired of watching you from afar," he continued.

"Oh, thank you," her heart was pounding. _This guy is definitely the same guy who's been giving me this creepy feeling for the past weeks—no doubt about it._

"Next customer, please," Kumiko heard a woman speak from behind her. She realized she was next in line. She's very grateful for having to turn back towards the booth.

The food booth was run by a kind couple who lived near the Minaminos. They greeted Kumiko happily as they prepared her order. They got engaged in a little chit-chat, buying her some time. The man had left when Kumiko looked behind her, so she sighed in relief.

With her order paid—the couple wanted to give it to her for free, but she had insisted on paying—Kumiko started on her way back to Kurama. But then someone blocked her way. Looking up, Kumiko saw the man from before.

"You know," he smirked, "a beautiful lady like you shouldn't be out alone in the streets at times like these."

"That's true," Kumiko replied. "That's why I have my brother with me. I was just about to give him these," she held up a black food container with her order inside. "Now if you'll excuse me sir, he's probably wondering what's taking me so long."

She went to pass by Shishi's left, but he stepped in front of her path. She tried the other side, but he blocked her way again.

Kumiko was getting impatient. She took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Would you please let me through?"

"Why don't you come by my house for a while first?" Shishiwakamaru asked.

"No, my brother is waiting for me," she answered firmly. "I'm sorry."

She was able to pass by him this time, but instead of going back to Kurama, she went towards the forest. Kumiko knew her response didn't please the man, and she could feel him following her. If Kumiko had to fight him off to protect herself, she'd do it where no one else could get harmed.

_Kurama, _she spoke through a mind link, _help me please. The stalker is on my tail._

_What? _Kurama answered. _Where are you now?_

_Meet me at the woods, quickly. It looks like I couldn't get rid of him alone. _Kumiko went to the exit of the plaza, which leads out to the forest. Once no one else was in sight, she stopped walking.

Kumiko turned around just in time to stop an attack from Shishiwakamaru. She held onto his raised arm, which held his sword above her head. Shishi's free hand was about to punch her, but thanks to quick reflexes, Kumiko caught it by the wrist. She made him jerk backwards as she tried twisting it.

He rubbed his wrist momentarily, and then smirked at Kumiko. "I was really expecting that from Kurama's sister."

"So were you the one following us these past few weeks?" Kumiko asked rather calmly, ignoring his remark.

"Yes, I am. I was actually after you. I couldn't get you off my mind day and night, you know," he grinned, putting his sword back to its sheath.

_This is bad, _Kumiko thought. _I must've made a huge mistake. Wait, could it be because…_

Her reverie was interrupted for she had to dodge a series of fist attacks from Shishi, who was trying to knock her unconscious. They got deeper into the woods, where tall grasses abound and the huge trees almost prevent the sunlight from penetrating that part of the forest.

Alas, Kumiko felt drowsy all of a sudden, leading her to accidentally step on slippery moss and fall on her butt. Everything seemed to be spinning. She put a hand to her head and momentarily closed her eyes, only to open them again as she felt cold metal on her neck. It was Shishi's sword.

He knelt down in front her. "It's finally working," he snickered as he reached towards Kumiko's waist.

She looked down and gasped as she saw that Shishi was trying to pull out a thorn pierced to her waist. As he did so, her vision got blurry, and she felt her body immobilized.

"The attacks were a distraction," Shishi explained, "so you wouldn't notice the thorn with the sleeping potion."

Kumiko then suddenly fell limp on the ground, knocked out of her consciousness.

Shishiwakamaru gently picked her up. "Now that was easy."

* * *

><p>All Kurama found when he reached the forest are an open food container with yakitori, the grass beneath it wet with its sauce, and Kumiko's pink pouch. His whole frame was shaking in anger as he picked up the pouch. <em>I was too late, <em>he thought.

"It was a demon," a familiar voice suddenly spoke. "He calls himself Shishiwakamaru."

Kurama turned to the direction of the voice. It belonged to a certain dark-haired demon they met some time ago, who was now standing on one of the branches of a huge tree. "Hiei," Kurama nodded towards him in acknowledgment.

"I was scanning the area when I chanced upon Kumiko being attacked by a guy," Hiei continued in an indifferent tone. "I was actually wondering why she wasn't with you."

"She insisted on going alone to buy something," Kurama glanced at the yakitori container before continuing, "And then this stalker decided to show up. I should've known he'd be waiting for a time when I wasn't with Kumiko, so he could single her out."

"He knows your true identity then. He must've been scared to face you."

"Yes, so he executed his plan of kidnapping her behind my back," Kurama agreed, clenching and unclenching his fists as he looked around the forest, trying to locate Kumiko's scent.

"But this demon's pretty smart to have erased all traces of scent, fox." Hiei swiftly dropped down from the tree. "Her location could now only be found by my Jagan."

Kurama eyed him suspiciously. "You really don't seem like one who would offer help for free."

Hiei crossed his arms. "I was saved by you two once," he looked away. "I only owe you one."

Kurama smirked. "So is this some kind of an act of gratitude?"

"Hn," the shorter demon glared. "I thought you wanted to find her. But you're wasting your time here talking about nonsense things."

Kurama sighed. "Very well then, I would need all the help I could get."

* * *

><p><strong>Kumiko's POV<strong>

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in an unfamiliar place. I sat up on the huge futon, pushing the red blanket off me, and then looked around. The room was simple, with only a few pieces of furniture around **(3)**. A kotatsu was set as the centerpiece, while a huge closet was pushed against the wall, opposite the white sliding door. The futon I am sitting on was at a corner of the room. The floor is made of tatami, while the fusuma around the room are all painted white. Light came from the thin shoji across from me.

_Light? How long was I out? _I thought as I felt around my body. The yukata was still wrapped tightly around me by the obi. I sighed in relief. The special chopsticks are still on my hair, as well as the shrunken magic box hanging from one of them. Only my geta was missing.

But before I could stand up though, the door suddenly slid open and he came in—Shishiwakamaru, who had chased and attacked me before. He has changed into samurai clothing, with his long violet-blue tresses still tied in a loose ponytail. Framing his face, parted equally on both sides, are two large bangs sticking straight up from a widow's peak before falling back down to his face.

"Good, you're finally awake," he let the door close by itself as he hurried towards the futon and sat down beside me. "Breakfast's almost ready."

I slapped away his hand on my cheek. "Don't touch me."

He chuckled. "Oh, if you only knew how much I've touched already…" he grinned, raising his eyebrows.

My eyes widened as I froze.

He laughed at my reaction. "I was kidding. I haven't done anything _yet_," he inched closer. "But remember, you're in my house, so I could do what I want anytime."

"What do you need from me?" I asked, pushing him away.

He caught my hand and pulled me towards him. "Isn't it obvious?" he answered. "You've caught my eye, Kumiko, since that day in the clearing. You were so beautiful with your hair hanging loose then, shining so brightly under the moonlight."

I gasped. _I was right. I've made a huge mistake—big time. This is bad, real bad._

As stars, specifically the female ones, go down from the sky, they were automatically casted with a powerful spell, that whoever besides our seibutsu sees us in our most attractive form would feel this sense of false infatuation. This is what made Shishiwakamaru suddenly interested in me. But thankfully, this effect could be undone. I just wish I know how to.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You became very quiet all of a sudden."

I looked at him intently. "I'm asking you to let me out of here, please."

He just laughed. "Are you kidding me? You're mine now."

"You do realize my brother would come for me soon."

"Oh, about that..." Shishiwakamaru let go of my hand, but continued to stare at me. "I'm really looking forward to a nice fight with him."

"You're crazy," I glared at him.

He shrugged, getting up from the futon. "Let's get you some breakfast in the meantime."

"I won't take anything from you," I quickly replied.

"Okay then… I'll come back soon," he winked at me before leaving the room.

The door closed, and I could hear shuffling of chains. Shishi's locking me up. The only way out here now, I realized, was the window, but to get there, I have to pass by the door, which, by the way, is made of translucent paper. M y silhouette could be easily seen from the outside. It looks like they were strategically placed that way.

I took a deep breath. Kurama has been looking for me since last night. I could see him running through the forest with… Hiei? How strange.

But I couldn't just wait for them to save me. I have to find a way to get out of here fast.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person POV<strong>

As agreed upon, Hiei helped the kitsune find where this certain Shishiwakamaru took Kumiko to. He himself still hasn't come up with an ulterior motive for this 'act of gratitude,' but Hiei's pretty sure he'd soon think of something.

"Hiei," Kurama called him out of his reverie, "it's been hours. Are you sure this is the right way?"

"You should know better than to doubt my Jagan." Hiei continued walking.

"This is Kumiko we're trying to find," Kurama said, his voice suddenly cold. "I won't take things for granted."

"We're close to where they are. I've been surprisingly kind this way, and you should be thankful for that. I could've killed you hours ago, so just stay quiet, fox."

"I'm sorry," The coldness of Kurama's voice is now gone. "I was just terribly worried. Just please take me to where she is…"

_He's actually apologizing? _Hiei thought. _Tch, he's really gotten _too _human._

The pair stopped in their tracks once they saw a house a few blocks up ahead. "That's the one," Hiei confirmed. "The Hoshi was there, with the demon Shishiwakamaru."

Meanwhile, Kumiko had been working on her escape discreetly. She could smell food, and hear the sound of oil spatters. She stayed sitting on the futon as she froze the wooden rails framing the sliding door of the room.

With her right hand held up in front of her, Kumiko had been burning the sides of the window bit by bit, careful not to create too much smoke and odor. That done, she then held up her other hand and put both of her hands forward at the same time, as if she was pushing something. A strong gush of wind mad the shoji fly open and fall outside with a loud crash.

"Kumiko-chan?" Shishi called out, having heard the sound. She heard the locks being undone, and afterwards the door being forced open. "Kumiko!" the demon called out in anger.

There's no more time. Without bothering to find her geta, which she figured Shishi hid on purpose, Kumiko stood up from the futon and ran to where the window used to be and jumped out of the huge hole to the grasses below.

Seeing Kumiko's silhouette, Shishi grabbed his sword from a top shelf beside the room, taking it out of his sheath. Without hesitation, he stuck his sword on the ice and sliced through it. The door soon slid open so suddenly, the whole room shook violently.

He flew into a rage as he didn't saw Kumiko anywhere and even boiled up when he noticed the huge rectangular-shaped hole in the left wall. He inspected it quickly, finding scorch marks around the said hole. Looking out, he found out she was already running for the woods, where he could sense two more auras coming.

"Kurama!" she almost knocked the kitsune down as she crashed into him. She was panting as he held on to his neck.

"Kumiko," he lifted her chin up and cupped her face in his hands. "Are you alright? Did he do anything to you?"

"No," she shook her head, "but he would have if I hadn't gotten out of there soon."

"Hn," Hiei eyed the violet-blue haired Shishiwakamaru get out of the house through the hole Kumiko made. Hiei then raised his arm, and then a huge ball of fire was shot towards Shishi's direction.

As an attempt to defend himself Shishi tried deflecting the attack with his sword, but instead the black flames only surrounded his house, trapping him. Then two sharp-toothed plants grew beneath his feet, biting both of his legs to have him stay put.

"Baka!" he cut the plants and threw the heads to the flames. He struck the ground with his sword and some kind of huge wall emerged. The fire around the house died down, but left almost everything to ashes. The two demons he saw earlier, Kurama and the shorter guy clad in black had both gone away, along with Kumiko.

Shishi growled, throwing his sword to the ground. "This isn't over yet!"

* * *

><p>The three finally came to the Minamino residence before dark. They were lucky that Shiori's arrival from her vacation was still tomorrow.<p>

Hiei had turned around to take his leave, but Kurama called him back.

Without turning to look around, Hiei stopped walking and spoke. "I was surprised myself that I still helped you two escape. Hn, maybe I just want to get it over with."

"Or maybe you wanted us to owe you something," the fox added.

"Hn. Clever," he smirked. "Too bad I haven't come up with something yet." Hiei slightly turned his head to look at them, his expression a bit bored. "I'll get back to you two someday."

Without waiting for a response, the fire demon took off.

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review!<strong>

**Notes (and some pictures):**

**(1) This was how their yukata and Kumiko's hair looked like during the Tanabata. ( . .html?sort=3&o=1)  
><strong>

**(2) Onii-san means older brother. Although she and Kurama are under the disguise of being twins, Kumiko sometimes calls Kurama _onii-san_ because he's taller than her.**

**(3) ****Fusuma- movable wall partitions ( /images/Fusuma%20%20%20for%20% )  
><strong>

** Shoji- thin wall partitions that could serve as a window or door ( . ?9d7bd4)  
><strong>


End file.
